Daddy's Girl
by ManuscriptMaiden21
Summary: (Formally Blind to the Light) A blizzard at Hogwarts brings a young, orphaned girl to the doorstep. One huge problem: She thinks Snape is her dead father. What happens when Albus wants the Potions Master to play along?
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy and please review. Also, this story may often switch point of view. (From narrative to main character's)

Severus Snape was prowling the corridors, as usual. It was dinner time, and all the "ignorant brats" and teachers

were enjoying the hot food after a cold day. A very cold day, indeed. The wind howled like a pack of savage wolves

as the rafters of the roof creaked and moaned like the ghosts. The snow had gone from flurries to a merciless

storm, keeping Filch quite busy with shoveling walkways. As Snape stalked past the entrance, he heard a noise. No,

not a noise, a knock at the door. Quite a feeble, timid knock. He stood silent and still, listening for it again. He

listened to it two more times before drawing his wand and cracking open the door slightly. To his surprise, it was

not an attacker, it was a little girl who couldn't have been any older that seven. He swung open the door and

looked down at the wretch with sharp eyes. "What are you doing here, child?" he spat. The girl looked up at the

source of the voice and spoke in a very pathetic pitch. "P-please...h-help me." She burst into a violent fit of muscle

spasms, coughing, and trembling. Snape watched in horror as the small girl's body contorted into ungodly forms,

howls of anguish cutting through her coughs and desperate gasps for air. Finally, before he could catch her, she

slipped and hit her head on the ice, knocking her senseless, the sickening crack of bone echoing on the wind.

Snape examined her for a moment, then scooped her up in his arms when he saw a steady trickle of scarlet emit

from the child's temple. He rushed to the Hospital Wing,_"She's far too light, despite her obviously young age." _he

noted in his mind. "Poppy!" he bellowed when he reached the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey made haste as she

came into the Wing. "What is it, Severus?" she said with concern, not seeing the child hidden by his cloak. He

uncovered her and gestured to the girl. "This girl was knocking on the entrance doors. She collapsed and hit her

head on the ice. She has been unconscious for about 15 minutes." Pomfrey gasped at the sight of the dirty,

bleeding child. "Set her on the bed, Severus. Thank you for bringing her here. I'll take care of it from this point." she

said sternly. He did as instructed and set the child on the nearest bed. "I'm going to contact Albus with the Floo." he

said to the matron. He swept over to the fireplace and took a handful of powder from a jar, turning the flames

green. He stuck his head in. "Albus...Headmaster, are you there? The sickening cheerful voice rang out of the

flames, "Ah, hello, Severus! Good evening to you." In his utmost seriousness, Snape quieted the Headmaster's

greeting. "Headmaster, you are needed in the Hospital Wing. I found a young child on the doorstep, whom is now

unconscious and bleeding from hitting her head on solid ice." Dumbledore's jaunty smile faded into a thin line of

concern and seriousness. "I'll be right there." The emerald flames faded, and Severus pulled his head out of the fire.

While Pomfrey took over, he glanced at the child in question. As he had observed previously, she could be no older

than 7. "_Merlin only knows how she survived this storm."_ She was clad in a grey, ragged tunic of sorts, nearly

reduced to limp shreds crusted with filth and drying blood. Her skin was sickly looking and rather sallow, though her

fingers and lips now had a slight hue of blue. Under a faded and patched blue bonnet, there could be seen greasy

chestnut-brown locks, tangled and matted, a few loose strands peeking out of her cap. Her feet were nearly bare,

wrapped in what looked like yellowing copies of the _Daily Prophet _and mere scraps of a pair of leather shoes, held

together with old rope. Pomfrey certainly knew what she was doing. Healing potion, blood replenishing potion,

pain-killers, and thick creams and pastes that warded off infection were all either ingested or applied to the child's

body. The door suddenly swung open, and the Headmaster entered, his usual smile now a sober, concerned frown

etched into his face among the spider webs of wrinkles. His twinkling blue eyes immediately caught sight of the

girl, and with surprising swiftness, he was by her side, those eyes trying to assess the damage. Suddenly, the girl

groaned. "Luckily for her, most of shock from impact was absorbed into her bonnet. This is a serious head injury, but

with the new potion that Severus recently developed, " Pomfrey smiled at Snape, "she will back on her feet soon.

Now shoo! Both of you!" The men scrambled as they were ushered out of the Hospital Wing by the pushy matron.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hall and Dungeons

Chapter 2 is up, enjoy. Forgot to say this: The war is over. Voldemort is killed by Dumbledore. Sirius is alive, free,

and well. No one died, except for Pettigrew, Voldemort, and the other villans. Instead of seven books, Voldemort is

killed after the Triwizard. Harry, Ron, and Hermione helped Dumbledore finish him off. This is their 6th year.

*Two weeks later*

Madame Pomfrey had attended to the odd little vagabond since she had been discovered by Severus. Her head

was now fully healed, but she had yet to completely stir. Dumbledore had instructed Snape to visit Madame

Pomfrey, via the Floo, everyday with a fresh supply of potions for the Wing and the girl. Severus, Dumbledore

making chit-chat, was re-stocking the Hospital Wing potion-store. Suddenly, a timid voice found its way to them.

"Hello?...Hello? Is anyone here?" The two men made their way into the patient area, and discovered the source of

the voice: The girl was awake. The girl turned and saw the men, and her eyes filled with euphoria as she saw

Severus. "Daddy!" She bounded out of the bed, tackled Severus, and gathered him into a rib-cracking hug. She

rambled on and on as his head was spinning. "Oh Daddy! They said you were gone, but I didn't believe it! You got

lots taller! I guess grown-ups get tall too when they eat a lot of vegetables." She buried her face into the

Potion Master's cloak and wrapped her arms even tighter around his waist. Snape sat up against the wall, still not

quite able to collect his thoughts. "Daddy?" he puzzled, confused. The girl giggled and poked the bridge of his nose.

"Tag! I gotcha, I gotcha!" She climbed off of Severus's waist and hid under one of the beds like a soldier in a

fort, still giggling. Snape eventually regained his composure and stood up, thoroughly annoyed, both by the girl

and Albus's amused smile. Snape glared at the Headmaster. "I suppose it is safe to assume that this girl is an

orphan, Albus?" he said quietly. Dumbledore gave him a sad smile and whispered back, "I believe that she is.

This poor girl has no identity on record so far. I contacted the Ministry, and I found out that she is...nevermind that,

Severus. However, I do need you to play along with this for a while before we can tell the child about the current

circumstances." His eyes glinted with mischief. "The fearsome Potions Master is going to have to play "Daddy" for a

while, I'm afraid." Snape opened his mouth to protest, but was enveloped in yet another bone-crushing hug around

the waist. "Daddy?" He looked down to see the girl staring back at him expectantly, curious eyes as round as

saucers. "I-" he glanced at Albus, who was nodding. He sighed, defeated. "Yes, child?" She smiled at him and put

up her arms. He raised an eyebrow at this. She made this gesture over and over again until Albus stepped in and

kindly whispered,"I think she wants you to pick her up, Severus." The girl nodded excitedly and repeated the action

again. Snape rolled his eyes and with a huff, let the girl perch on his arms. Dumbledore leaned towards the girl and

asked in a friendly way, "What's your name, my dear?" She gave the Headmaster a shy smile, and looked to

Severus for approval to talk to this man. With a nod from her 'father', she turned back to the twinkly-eyed man. "My

name is Evangeline, Evangeline Marie...I forget the last part." Evangeline looked a bit embarrassed for forgetting

her last name. She turned back to Snape again. "What's the last part again, Daddy? I forgot." Snape looked to

Dumbledore. He gave an uncharacteristic smirk and answered. "Your last name is Snape, my dear." The Potions

Master's eyes flashed and was about to retort before the girl spoke again. A look of dawning realization crossed

her face. "Oh, okay. Evangeline Marie Snape, then. Yeah, that sounds right." She turned again at to Snape. "I can

get down now, Daddy." She hopped out of his arms and onto the floor. She shivered. "Daddy, can you use one of

those Heating Charm thingies? It's cold in here!" Snape stared at her for a moment, and she quickly added, seeing

Snape's look, a "please." Dumbledore flicked his wand, and Evangeline sighed in relief, now warm against the cold.

"Thank you!" she said gratefully, now sitting back on her bed, looking around the room with curiosity. Snape

grabbed Albus by the arm and said curtly to the child, "Stay there, and don't leave until I get back." She nodded and

sat still obediently. Seeing this, he dragged Albus into the back room of the potions store and closed the door.

He snarled at the Headmaster, his face livid. "Evangeline SNAPE? You told me to play along, not ADOPT her! Albus,

of all the rotten lies! What is going to happen with her REAL father? I don't need another burden on my

conscience by your doing, Headmaster!" Severus would have kept ranting, but Albus silenced him with his hand.

As calm and cheerful as ever, "Severus, please. You don't need to adopt her, not at all. We just have to make her

think that her father is alive and well until we discover otherwise. Until then, I am putting her in your care." He saw

Snape open his mouth object. "No arguments, Severus. My decision is final." He said firmly. A sly look crept upon

the Headmaster's face. "Unless, of course, you want me to let my Gryffindors look after her. I'm sure the Fred and

George-" "Nevermind, Headmaster. I'll take care of it!" Snape snapped at him as he stormed out of room.

A child raised by a horde of teenage Gryffindors! THAT would surely be the day that Hades froze over!

He swept into the room, seeing Pomfrey sitting on the edge of Evangeline's bed with a tray full of potions, the girl

chatting away eagerly. "Alright, dear. You can leave as soon as you drink all of these. They will make you feel

better. I want you to take it easy. No horseplay! Make sure you be careful, and try not to hit your head on

anything else." said the nurse sternly. She nodded, "Yes ma'am." The girl downed each potion without much

complaint, only a slight grimace as each liquid was swallowed. Pomfrey vanished the tray and turned to Snape.

"She's all yours, Severus. Do be careful with her, won't you?" Pomfrey disappeared into her office and shut the

door after one final goodbye to the Professor. Dumbledore came into the room and stood beside Severus.

Evangeline stared at Snape. "What are we gonna do now?" Snape examined the rags that clung to her body.

"We're going to find you suitable clothing, and we are going to discuss a number of important rules." Again, she

nodded to show that she was listening. Snape gave her a stern look. "First, you must address me as 'sir' at all

times when in public. Second, you will obey everything that I tell you without argument. Third, I am a professor;

therefore, you are not to disturb me when I am teaching class. Fourth, I do not tolerate rudeness. You will respect

me, and use your manners when speaking to all the adults in this school. Understand?" "Yes, sir." She replied.

To his surprise, she raised her hand in the air. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" She put her hand down and shifted

slightly on the bed. "Sir, m-may I still call you Daddy?" Her eyes and voice pleaded with genuine innocence. He

hesitated long enough for Albus to interrupt again. "Absolutely, you may." he said, casting a look of finality at

the professor next to him. A smile of pure happiness erupted onto the child's face as she bounced off the bed and

next to Severus. He glared at the girl. "Follow me, child." He was about 10 paces out of the Wing when he realized

that Evangeline was not with him. "GIRL!" he yelled. She looked startled. "Yes, sir?" His voice dripped with venom.

"Did you forget what we just discussed? What is rule number 2?" "Rule number 2 is that I have to obey everything

that you tell me without argument." she recited. "Then _why _are you not following me when I ordered you directly?"

Evangeline walked briskly over to Snape and latched onto his hand. "You didn't grab my hand." she said as if it

were the most obvious thing in the world. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and gripped the girl's arm

as he billowed out of the Hospital Wing, Albus smiling obnoxiously.

It was time for dinner in the Great Hall, and Dumbledore had _insisted _(forced) Severus take Evangeline to meet the

rest of the staff. As they walked, the girl was admiring her new clothes that Dumbledore had given her. She was

wearing a new black velvet frock with a white Peter Pan collar and shiny gold buttons down the front. Her freshly

polished Mary Jane's clicked and clanked on the marble floors of Hogwarts while she tried to keep her white lace

pearl-bow socks from slipping down her ankle. Her chestnut hair was washed and combed, now curly and bouncing

with life. Blue eyes sparkled as she adjusted the matching black velvet bow atop her head. Snape swung open the

Hall door, and inwardly groaned as the students stopped and stared. A happy, giggling little girl was clutching the

hand of the sneering Potions professor! Whispers echoed in the Great Hall as Snape and Evangeline made their

way to the Head Table. Suddenly, something slipped and fell out of Snape's pocket. Evangeline saw this and let

go of his hand. It was his wallet. She picked it up and called after him, ignoring the students. "Sir, you dropped

this!" He didn't reply. She tried to speak a little louder. "Sir... professor, you dropped this!" Still no answer.

Evangeline tried about two more times before, out of complete frustration, she yelled out at the top of her lungs,

"DADDY!" The Great Hall stopped. Snape froze and then turned around, livid. Trying to restrain himself from

exploding, he answered with an icy rage, "_What_ is it, child?" She cocked her head to the side and held up the

leather pocketbook. "You dropped your wallet, sir." He grabbed the pocketbook, stuffed it into his cloak-pocket, and

grabbed the girl by the arm. He took his place at the end of the table, students still muttering. He set a plate before

the girl. "Eat." She bowed her head and spooned a few carrots, a portion of mashed potatoes, and a small piece

of chicken onto her plate. The pair ate in silence, despite the fact that the Great Hall was back to its former volume

with chattering students and teachers. Soon, it was time for dessert, and Snape finally spoke to her. "Do you want

anything before we leave?" The tables were full of row after row of fantastic desserts that would make any child

(or sugar-loving adult), go wild. But instead of piling her plate with ice cream and candy, Evangeline plucked a grape

off of the untouched pile of fruit and popped it in her mouth. "I'm finished, sir." She took his hand as an indication

that she was ready to leave. He once again gripped her arm, and he led her down into the dungeons. "You will be

sleeping in my quarters. Do not touch _anything._" "Yes, sir."

"Knotgrass"

The portrait that led to his quarters, a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, allowed him entry and swung open. The interior

of his quarters was what you would expect of the Potions Master: Slytherin colors, ornate furniture, and a great

many books, potions, and books about potions. It looked rather like the Slytherin common room. Snape led her to

a small room off to the side. The walls were Slytherin green, of course, with a four-poster bed with black blankets

and green sheets and pillows in the middle. There was a tidy nightstand next to it, and in the corner there was

a reasonably sized oak desk and a stool. "This is your room. The loo is down the corner to the left. My room is down

the hall to the right. If you need me, knock. If I don't answer, do not come in. Only come in without my permission if

it is an _absolute_ emergency. _Never_, unless I am screaming bloody murder, do you go into my lab. Your bedtime is at

8 O' clock. You have half an hour. There are pajamas in the drawer of the nightstand, as well as a toothbrush. I will

be in my lab the rest of the night. Goodnight." With his explanation finished, he turned to leave. Before he could

leave, the girl grabbed his elbow. He spun around. "What?" Evangeline looked shy and put out as she whispered

softly, "I'm sorry about what happened in the Hall, Daddy. I was just trying to help." Her head sank even lower at

the thought of disappointing her beloved father. She looked up again with pleading eyes. "I really hope that you

still want me." The girl had surprised him a great many times today, and his eyebrow, despite being tired from the

exercise this child has given it, rose to his hairline. She was apologizing? The students nor the staff looked this

sincere when they apologized to him. And what was this about him not wanting her anymore? "_It looks like the_

_fearsome Potions Master will have to play "Daddy", I'm afraid." _rang the voice of Albus in the back of his mind. Ah, that

explained it perfectly. She thought that because he snapped at her that he didn't want her. "_Time to fulfill your role_

_in this play, Severus." _came the Albus-voice again. "Apology accepted...Evangeline." He pat her on the head a bit

awkwardly. The pleading look gradually fled from her face, replaced with that sweet smile of hers. "Goodnight,

Daddy." She grabbed him in a way that caused him to bend over so she could throw her arms around his neck and

bury her face into his collar-bone. Upon release, Snape nodded to the child and shut the door. Children were

odd creatures, even more so than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3 A Child's Affection

Questions, comments, or suggestions are welcome. No flames, please. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, both members of and not. I really appreciate it, and thanks for the follows as well! :) (Oh, and for those who asked, Evangeline's name is pronounced Ee-van-ja-leen not Ee-va-ja-line)

Evangeline rose out of bed with a start. "_Where am I?"_ she wondered. The room was dark, yet warm. It was nothing like that strange place with the lady in the red hat. She

felt around until she realized where she was: She was at home with her Daddy. She fell back onto her pillows and sighed with relief and content. Hogwarts was a wonderful

place, but she couldn't quite remember how she got here. Daddy had said something about hitting her head on the ice outside. Except...she didn't remember ice or snow or

any storm. She didn't remember anything before she woke up in the Hospital Wing with that nice nurse lady, Madame Pomfrey. Evangeline racked her seven year old brain for

any sign of what happened after she left the lady in the red hat.

Nothing.

_"Oh well," _she smiled to herself "_I'm with my Daddy now, and nothing else matters." _She swung her legs over the side of the bed and crept out of the room in her pajamas.

They were lovely, she thought: Green cotton with black stripes and silver buttons. She tip-toed down the hallway until she reached Snape's door. It was 7:30 on a Friday.

"_Hmm...well, __class usually starts at 7 on school days, right? He will have to __get up soon." _She was just about to open the door, but remembered the rule about coming in.

She gave a soft knock and heard a sleepy mumble answer. She creaked open the door ever-so-slightly, and peered inside. Daddy hadn't gone to bed at all! The bed, which

was practically the same as hers except that this was a queen size bed and not a twin, was untouched. Snape lay with his head on a stack of papers at his desk, softly

snoring, a glass of firewhiskey very close by. "_Aw, poor Daddy. He must have __fallen asleep __grading papers."_ Evangeline leaned over to the desk to take a better look at

Snape. The room was dim, but she could still see his face. His black hair was completely wild and unruly. His mouth hung open slightly as soft breaths played on

his lips, mumbling nonsense. His pale face was haggard and worn, light bags forming under his eyes. She tutted at this. "_Daddy shouldn't work __so __hard all the time! Mummy _

_always told him not to work so hard, but he never EVER listens. He __l__ooks real tired. __I probably shouldn't wake him up..." _With that thought in her mind, she advised against

trying to wake him. Instead, she crept over to the bed and plucked a well-used looking pillow off, making her way back over to the desk. "_This one smells like his cologne, so _

_he must like this one the best." _She thought to herself, thinking it to be logical. Once she was back at the desk, she lifted his head just enough to slide the papers out from

under his head and swap them for the pillow. His head sank into the soft white fabric. "_That should be better." _She went back over to the bed and snatched a blanket, then

put it around his shoulders. She sniffed as she was doing so and wrinkled her nose.

The scent of cologne, firewhiskey, ink, parchement, morning breath, and potion ingredients invaded her nostrils with great force. "_Ergh. __Daddy __needs a bath!" _She noted the

firewhiskey sloshed on the desk. "_No wonder he __isn't waking __up..."_ Upon further examination, she came to the conclusion that he was out cold. With the stack of papers under

her arm, she hopped up onto the bed and sat cross-legged, flipping through the papers and making mental comments. "_Draco Malfoy, O. __Good for him! Harry Potter, T. _

_Ouch...poor kid. Hermione Granger, O. Lucky! She __must'a studied with __Draco. Gregory __Goyle, T minus. Wow...that is REALLY bad! Same with this Crabbe kid. Neville _

_Longbottom, __T. What is __with all the T's in this __class? No wonder Daddy gets annoyed. Nobody studies! Except for Hermione and __Draco...Ron __Weasley, P. Well, Ron is __smarter __t_

_han most of these guys. I feel bad for that Harry kid, though. His essay __looks like he __actually tried! Although __some of his writing looks a lot like Hermione's. Hm, weird." _After

looking at about 9 more essays, she hopped off of the bed and set them back on the desk. She looked around. Broken quills, an empty bottle of firewhiskey, crumpled

parchment, and a cracked ink bottle were on the floor. She frowned again. "_This place is messy!" _She smirked at her sleeping "father." "_And you used to fuss at me when __I _

_didn't pick up my socks." _After locating the waste basket, Evangeline picked up all of the offending litter and discarded it as neatly as she could. She grinned at her

work and as quiet as a mouse, whispered "Goodnight." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and closed the door with a 'click,' Snape none the wiser.

(About 3 hours later)

Snape groaned as he sat up, head spinning from firewhiskey over-haul. To his surprise, he wasn't facing downwards on the cold, hard surface of his desk as he usually did

after having too much during grading. His head sank into a pillow, and a blanket was draped around his shoulders. He looked around: Everything was neat and orderly. "_Who _

_could have...__Evangeline!"_ Again, to his surprise, he was not angry that she had entered his room. Instead, he all he could feel was a great and overwhelming fatigue. Out of

the corner of his eye, he spotted a note on a piece of evil-lemony-scented parchement in familiar loopy handwriting. With a sigh of annoyance, he opened it:

_Dear Severus,_

_I have cancelled your classes today because of the weather. If the temperature in the dungeons drops any lower, the_

_students would have to cast "Incendio" on themselves to stay warm. I don't think the Heating Charms are a good_

_solution, either. I would rather not have my Gryffindors and Slytherins casting Heating Charms on each other's _

_potions and blowing you to kingdom-come. I prefer my students and staff in one piece, don't you? Spend some time_

_with Evangeline with your time off! PS. I already took her to breakfast. She told me that you were asleep, and that she _

_thought it best to let you stay that way for a while. Sweet thing, isn't she? _

_Cheers,_

_Albus_

He scowled and looked at the clock: 10:30. Although he was tempted to slip into bed and sleep for another hour and a half, he wasn't going to let himself turn into a lazy arse

like that, sleeping until noon! Snape went into the bathroom, shaved, changed his clothes, and combed his hair. (Just enough for it not to look like he went through a wind

tunnel, anyway.) He strode into the living room. Evangeline was dressed, donning a navy and white sailor dress, white stockings, Mary Janes, and a black Jaunty cap. She

was sitting on the couch, staring at book. She looked up and smiled. "Good morning! Dumbledore, and I saved you some food." She gestured to a plate of toast, marmalade,

and eggs on the table. Ignoring her, he said silkily, "Child, did you come into my room this morning?" Her smile dropped. "I'm sorry, sir." Out of what was becoming a habit,

she bowed her head. He glared, but he did not sneer. "Why, child?" She looked up for a moment, then looked back down. "I thought you had class and overslept, but when I

came in you looked really, really tired. I didn't wanna wake you up, so I gave you a pillow 'cause you were kinda drooling on your papers." She giggled a bit, "You sleep with

your mouth open." "What did I tell you last night?" he said, still laced with venom. Her heart sank, "Never _ever_ come into your room without permission. You did, though." He

raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Really? I don't recall. Would you care to enlighten me?" The girl sat up a bit and explained, "Well, I knocked on the door, and I heard

you mumble something that sounded like 'come in'" She shifted, "I'm still sorry, though." Snape's scowl softened a bit. "There is a new rule. Do _not_ come into my room

without my permission, _or_ if you cannot fully articulate what I am saying. _Understood?_" She looked down again.

"Yes, sir."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape was passing by the living room again to reach his labs, when he heard a noise that he recognized quite well from being a teacher: The noise of a frustrated child. He

peeked into the living room and saw Evangeline, staring intently at the same book he had seen her with this morning, looking positively irked. "Ugh!" she exclaimed as she

tossed the book aside and buried her face in her hands. Snape stepped into the room and sat next to the annoyed girl. "What's the matter, child?" Evangeline sat up so

quickly, he was sure that he heard a crack coming from her ribs. She shook her head sadly. "Nothing, sir." He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then would you care to explain why

you take a fancy to throwing books?" The child was silent and abashed as she picked up the book and stared at it again. His voice softened. "Do you not

understand it?" He looked over her shoulder, and he realized that she was reading one of his more advanced potion books. The girl looked to him with sadness portrayed in

every feature, her eyes slightly teary. She sighed in defeat. "Sir...I-I...can't read it." Her head and heart sank. "I can't read." He must have looked surprised when she said

this. She looked ashamed and turned away. As she did, he heard a small sniff. "_Oh Merlin, please don't cry." _he thought desperately.

Too late.

She broke into a small fit of sobs. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I know I'm dumb. I just didn't want you to know! I really tried to learn! Honest! I just didn't get it." She tried to control

herself with no avail, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over. Snape didn't quite know what to do about the crying child. After all, he wasn't exactly experienced in the field of

offering comfort or consolation. The girl just kept babbling on and on about how she "tried not to be so stupid", and that she "didn't want to disappoint him" as she cried.

A few moments passed, and Snape finally moved. With a stiff, unnatural, and just rather awkward movement on his part, he put his arm around the shaking girl's shoulder,

and gave her a small pat. "Err..there, there, Evangeline." "_At least she stopped crying. Thank Merlin!" _The sniffles eventually grew silent, but Evangeline still looked miserable.

Before he could protest, she curled onto his lap and rested her head against his chest, covering herself with his cloak like a blanket. She looked up again at him with teary

blue eyes that could melt a dragon's heart. And indeed, he did feel a bit of_ something_ stir in his chest as the child looked upon him with such admiration and affection, like

a lost puppy looking for a master. "Daddy? Do you think I'm dumb?" she said, burying her face in the warmth of his chest. He finally regained some, not much, but some of

his usual stoicism. "No...Evangeline, I do not think you are dumb. However, we cannot let you stay illiterate. Therefore, I will teach you how to read." A small smile crept

upon her face. "I love you, Daddy." She gave him another of her rib-cracking hugs before she left the room, a smile once again playing on her face. Snape looked a though

he had been thrown into Black Lake in the middle of January. _"I love you, Daddy."_ Severus stood up numbly and made his way to the fireplace. With a pinch of Floo poweder,

he stepped into the flames and said weakly, "Albus Dumbledore's office."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I know that was short, but there is more to come.


	4. Chapter 4 Spelling Out the Truth

Thanks for the kind reviews! You all are so kind! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

Severus was exhausted from his talk with Dumbledore, but at least there was _some _good news he had left with. After much searching, Dumbledore had finally gotten the girl's

records from the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately, there was little information that would be of use. All it said was her father's first name, Edward. Dumbledore had promised

that he would investigate further.

However, there was now the matter of teaching said girl how to read.

Snape had gone to Diagon Alley earlier that day to pick up a few elementary-level books and spelling workbooks. "_I should just make her read the dictionary. That's what my _

_mother made me do." _He returned to the dungeons to find Evangeline with the same book, staring at the cover as if it were a cryptic code. "Child, come here." he instructed,

setting the books on the table. He opened the first book, _Standard Spelling for Children_, to the first page and set it before her. He had even bought her a Muggle pencil set, so

that she could erase any mistakes. "I am true to my word, child. Start with this spelling book, and I'll see what you really need help on." She smiled, nodded, and picked up

her pencil, ready to work. He left the room and grabbed a book for himself as he settled in his chair. He would check on her later.

(About half an hour later)

Severus had finished his book, _1984 by George Orwell,_ (a Muggle, but a fantastic writer), and he was ready to see if the girl had learned anything. He stepped into the living

room, walked to her side, and peered into the book. She hadn't written a thing! He gave her a stern look, but she didn't even seem to notice. It was like she was under the

Imperius, in a trance of sorts. "Child, why haven't you written anything?" he said quietly. If there was one thing Severus had learned from taking care of this girl, it was that

she was sensitive. He _was_ suppossed to be playing the "loving father" role, after all. It was strange, however, using this gentle tone so frequently. He fervently hoped that he

wouldn't accidentally use it on one of his students! The girl looked up at him. "I don't get it." He knelt down next to her. "What don't you understand?" She took the workbook

in her hands and pointed to the alphabet. "These symbols. I know each of them makes a sound, and that some are different than others. I just can't put them together."

Snape contemplated this for a moment, then snatched a piece of parchment and a pencil from the desk. "_Evangeline."_ he wrote. He pointed at it with the pencil. "This, child,

is how you spell your name. I want you to write your name down by yourself, okay?" She took the parchment from his hands, and began to write. After about 5 minutes,

she handed it back to him. Instead of writing "Evangeline", she had completely butchered it. The "E" was lowercase, the letters were upside-down, and all of the "e's" were

backwards. He looked at her, then the paper, then back to her. "Child," he said softly, "is there anything you _can_ spell?" She nodded and took the parchment from him again.

She scribbled something down, and handed it to him. He looked at the parchment in front of him with horror. One word was on that page, without a single mistake: _Freak_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

For what seemed like the billionth time this past week and a half, Severus was in Dumbledore's office. Only this time, Evangeline had accompanied him, keeping silent as she

stared in wonder at the moving paintings of the headmasters and headmistresses. Dumbledore finally came in, sucking on a sherbert lemon. "Ah, hello, Severus and

Evangeline! How are you?" Evangeline smiled and nodded, but instinctively latched onto Severus's arm, pulling him closer. Severus rose from his chair, forcing himself to be

calm in front of the girl, still clinging to his arm. Evangeline looked at Severus. "Did I do something wrong, Daddy?" she said with pure innocence. He patted her head absent-

mindedly and said gently, "No, child, you haven't done anything wrong. Go outside for a moment. The Headmaster and I have to talk. Do not go anywhere. Understood?"

She reluctantly let go of his arm and did as she was told. After casting an one-way Impervious Charm over the door, he turned to the Headmaster. "Albus, was there anything

on record of Evangeline having any type of learning disability?" Dumbledore furrowed his brow and shuffled through the papers until he was looking with interest at one in

particular. "It appears so, Severus." Dumbledore said, handing the document to Severus. His eyes scanned the page until a look of realization crossed over his face.

"She has dyslexia."


	5. Chapter 5 A Cry in the Night

Thank you, again, for all the feedback. It feels good to know that people actually _like_ this! (PS: Thank you, LittlebigmouthOKC, for the tip!) Warning: Angsty

_It was dark, so very dark. The girl sat at her desk, trembling, waiting. Then she heard it._

_The crack._

_The crack of the whip on raw skin as her best friend was whipped. "Vangey!" No one could help him now. "Tony! Tony!" her voice rang out. It was too late. The matron, the_

_lady in the red hat, had already dragged him into the basement. Tony was a goner. That wasn't a possibility anymore._

_It was a fact._

_They all stared at the matron in terror as they all lined up. Everyone knew the penalty for misbehavior on Orphan Alley. Orphan. She had heard that word so many times. She_

_wasn't an orphan! Daddy was still alive! She just knew it. Everyone, everyone laughed at her when she told them that. The matron looked down at her. A vile woman, with_

_matted gray hair, a long nose, a spider-like body, and a red peaked cap from the British military. Evangeline trembled more that the rest of them. She hadn't finished her _

_work, __and she knew the price. "Lift your shirt, you lil' half-wit!" came the heavy brogue of the hag. She knelt down and lifted the back of her shirt. _

_She wouldn't scream. She wouldn't scream..._

_The crack came and a defeaning howl of pain came to life in her throat. It shouldn't hurt anymore...she was so used to this. The blood ran down her back like a river._

_The lady would collect it later. After all, how would she keep the color of her hat from fading if she didn't dye it?_

Severus woke with a start as he heard unholy screaming coming from the child's room. He ran out of room and down the hall in his nightshirt and bare feet. The door swung

open, and he found Evangeline, her bedsheets wrapped around her like a straight-jacket, thrashing and screaming for mercy from an unknown attacker. "Evangeline!

Evangeline!" he yelled over her screaming. At last, she heard him and opened her eyes. "Daddy!" she tackled and hugged him close to her body. He rubbed circles on her

back to help calm her down. "What happened, child?" The tears were back, and she was making his chest quite damp from it. "Daddy, it was awful! I had a nigh'mare that

I was back on Orphan Alley!" She hugged him tighter, her breathing rapid. He could hear her small lungs pumping desperately for air. Evangeline calmed down after 10

minutes of this. "Daddy, you'd never beat me, would you?" His attention immediately snapped to her face: red, wet, and miserable. Without much thought, he hugged her

close to him, both arms wrapped around her. "Evangeline, I would never hit you. _Ever_." He held her so close that he could feel her heartbeat. Snape knew, he knew

what it was like to be hit as a child. He had never hit a child in his life. (And by Merlin, it would stay that way!) Snape finally let her go, and she smiled as she settled back

into bed. As he was about to leave, she spoke. "I know you'd never lie to me, right, Daddy?" His insides quaked with guilt as he replied, "Of course not. Goodnight."

He closed the door and trudged back to his room. "_You'd never lie to me. Oh, dear child, if only you knew. If only you could stay that innocent." _At that moment, he wished

he was that innocent as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It had been a long day of teaching, but Severus still had more to do. He sent Evangeline to a tutor during the day, but he secretly wanted to teach her how to read himself.

He opened the dungeon door, and there sat the girl, scribbling away on a piece of parchment, backpack wide open. He peered over her shoulder with interest.

She was doing math homework, quite well, actually.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. He sat down at his desk, and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. He began to write: _A=1, B=2, C=3..." _He kept writing in code all the

way down to "z." He went over and sat next to her. "Evangeline?" She looked up. "Are you good at math, child?" She smiled. "Uh-huh. My teacher says I'm real good at it."

He scribbled down a word in his made-up code: _"..14.5" _He handed it to her. "Do you see these numbers? Each number equals a letter. They're are 26

letters in the alphabet, so each number stands for that letter in the alphabet. I want you to try and match each number to it's letter." She looked at the paper, then to him.

"I'll try." she said quietly. She picked up her pencil and set to work. A few minutes later, she said happily, "I'm done." He picked up the paper and nearly smiled. A few of

the e's were still backwards, and the upper-case was still lower-case. In yet, proudly scrawled on the paper was her name, "_Evangeline." _

SSSSSSS

Another mini-chapter, but, again, there will be a lot more soon.


	6. Chapter 6 Friends with a Twit

Again, thank you all for the reviews. It makes me want to write more of this stuff! Jellybean, Shadow, Little, Lady, Hermione Potter, and sirolives: you guys are great.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

After the episode of nightmares the child has been having, Severus thought it was time she had a spot of fun. After several minutes of nagging her to bundle up against the cold

February winter weather, they left the castle and headed towards Hogsmeade, Evangeline holding his hand. He was wearing his usual winter cloak, black, of course, while the

child next to him blended into the snowy scenery. She was wearing a furry, white pillbox hat, wool mittens, gray knee-high boots, and a tidy white fur frock coat and cape. They

were heading towards the Three Broomsticks. Severus was craving a Scotch on a cold day like this. Besides, the girl would like butterbeer. All the other brats chugged it down

like it was going out of style. As they entered the building, they were immediately bombarded with laughter, warmth, and pleasant smells of good drink and food. Severus

ordered their drinks and sat down at a table near the back. Evangeline looked around the room, fascinated by the droves of students. One table in particular caught her eye.

At it was sitting a boy with messy black hair, a bushy-haired brunette girl, and another boy with red hair and hordes of freckles. She recognized them as Twit, Granger, and

Weasley. (She just assumed these were their first names. Daddy had always called them that, except for the black-haired boy, whom Daddy frequently called "twit.") Snape

sipped his Scotch, and Evangeline gulped her butterbeer happily, warmth spreading down to her toes and through her finger-tips. On their way out, they passed the students,

who, excpet for Granger, seemed to be glaring at Snape. As they passed, Evangeline smiled at the black-haired boy and exclaimed in a friendly tone, "Hiya, Twit!" Granger

and Weasley looked surprised, while "Twit" was sending a glare at Daddy while muttering something about "that's _his_ kid, for sure!" Snape, once out of ear-shot of the

students, started to laugh under his breath, Evangeline confused out of her mind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That's all I have for you right now. I have a bad plague of writer's block. Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7 The Photograph and Exploring

As always, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. And, as promised, here is a longer chapter. Death to writer's block! Sorry to say, this is not a happy chappie. My muse is feeling morbid.

SSSSSSS

Severus had been summoned to Dumbledore's office, where he was now, waiting for the Headmaster to speak. Dumbledore paced back and forth with the continious motion

of a pendulum. His gray brow was knit into concentration, his hand stroking his beard in thought. Finally, most likely from dizziness, he sat down. In a rather uncharateristic

seriousness, he said to his colleague, "Severus, we have found the child's records."

"What have you found, Albus?" replied Severus, his face darkening.

The brow knit even deeper as he spoke. "I'm afraid that our suspicions are confirmed. Her father died 3 years ago, at the hands of Fenrir Greyback. His body was found

maimed at the edge of the Forest of Dean, and was promptly buried." Snape's hands clenched in rage, turning his knuckles white at the thought of Greyback, bloodied mouth

and the foul stench of decay that emitted from his fur. Dumbledore pushed his spectacles up his nose and continued, "Edward was married to Mairi Constance, a young

woman who worked at the Ministry as an Auror. She died when Evangeline was approximately 4 years old from Splinching while trying to get away from a Death Eater attack

from one Lucius Malfoy. She was a half-blood. Edward worked as a Mediwizard at a small hospital in Northern Scotland. Coincidentally, he too was a practitioner in Potions

and was a schoolhouse teacher part-time. In my findings, I have also found that Evangeline's middle name was spelled incorrectly. It is Mairi, not Marie. She was born in a

rural Scottish village by the name of Earrach, Edward's hometown." Albus shuffled through his papers and pulled out what looked like a photograph. It was magic, for the

people were moving, but it was in color, which is uncommon. He adjusted his spectacles again, and held the photograph in his fingertips delicately. "This is the only

photograph I could find of him." Severus examined the photograph intently, though a bit shocked. The man staring back up at him was practically a doppleganger! Edward

had similar black hair and pale skin, his nose slightly hooked, (though not as prominent as Severus's.) Although, there were defintely differences that the child may not have

noticed. The man held a rather happy-go-lucky air about himself, his mouth knit into a jaunty grin, his eyes seemed to wink without doing so, his face needing a light shave,

and rather than black, he was attired in a collared white shirt, rumpled carelessly and black trousers, also rumpled. Evangeline couldn't have been any older than 5 in the

picture, her eyes sparkling as she sat in her father's lap, without a care in the world, as a child should be. She waved at him. Next to them was a rather charming young

woman whom Severus assumed was Mairi. She had fly-away, thick, curly auburn hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin, and a smile similar to her husband. She was clad in a

traditional Scottish tartan dress and balmoral hat, a wild air about her. Severus's gaze flitted back to Evangeline, then Mairi. "_She has her eyes." _He handed the picture of the

happy family back to Albus. Severus slumped in his chair. He had to tell the girl the truth. Albus looked upon him with a similar sad expression, a flash of sympathy crossing

the old man's eyes. "You know what you have to do, Severus." Severus stood up and nodded gravely, leaving the room slowly, a rock of guilt in the basin of his stomach.

SSSSSSS

This guilt only deepened when he saw Evangeline later in the day. Ironically enough, the girl was wearing a similar outfit to her mother. She was clad in a green Aboyne

dress, a black Tam o' Shanter cap, a black Inverness cape with a gold brooch pinned onto it, ghillie brogues, and white highland knee-socks. "_Minerva would be so proud."_

he thought as the bubbly little on clasped onto his hand, ready for their daily walk about the grounds, chattering away about some spectacular product of her imagination.

She really was becoming an avid reader, and she was even taking a fancy to creating her own stories. What a fantastic imagination she had! But Snape was only half-listening

to her. He was busy abosorbing all that the Headmaster had told him, while trying to concoct a plan to tell the girl the truth without hurting her emotionally. While she

chattered, he did start to notice a very light brogue in her speech. It was in the way she clicked her tongue and pronounced her vowels that he could hear it. Suddenly, the

girl stopped walking and peered down a corridor she hadn't seen before. She turned to him excitedly. "Let's go exploring, Daddy!" Without much protest, he let the girl

tug his arm and lead him down the corrdior, which eventually led to a dead end. They turned around and kept walking. The students had left for the holidays, and the

castle was easy to walk through without the hustle and bustle. After about an hour of "exploring", Evangeline finally grew tired, and asked if they could go back to the

dungeons. He agreed and scooped her up in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes starting to droop after all that running around. 10 minutes later, she was

breathing softly into his neck in a light sleep. He slipped through the portrait hole, carried her to her room, and set her on the bed. She never slept more than an hour during

the day, anyway. Severus sat on the bedside for a moment or two, watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically. He placed a hand on her cheek. This was the kind of moment

that made him forget that he was lying to her. For a few minutes, he was her father. He had finally admitted it to himself, he had gone soft because of her. He wasn't nearly

as sour to his colleagues or students. Not cheerful, mind, but just very quiet. He would rue the day he had to tell her the truth, but for now, by the torch-light of the

dungeons, he was her Daddy, and she was Daddy's girl.


	8. Chapter 8 More than One Story

Thanks as always to my readers! You all make excellent points, and the feedback is very kind. Again, thanks. Now, on with the story!

SSSSSSS

Severus Snape was an excellent spy, an immaculate spy. He lied to the Dark Lord's face for years, for Merlin's sake! He could think of every perceptible lie that you could beat

a stick at, but this time, his tongue was tied. A child, a 7 year-old child, made him speechless. Oh yes, he had thought of an excuse in full detail to explain everything to

Evangeline. It was in his nature to cover the details in his own perfectionist way. In yet, when he opened his mouth to recite the very words he had reviewed over and over in

his mind, they never came. The Dark Lord, oh bloody screw it! He wasn't under _his_ service anymore! _Voldemort_-there, that's better- was a souless (literally), inhuman,

pyscho-path murder, torturer, and egomanic extraordinaire. Severus feared for his life in his presence, but he knew that, one day, Voldemort would die. His prediction was

correct, much to his, and the rest of the Wizarding World's, relief.

But whenever he looked at that doe-eyed child, who looked upon him with love, trust, and admiration, he just couldn't do it!

Severus had to go against everything he had learned from being a spy.

He had to tell the truth.

(Later)

Evangeline was in her room, sprawled out on the comforter, reading a book titled _Charlotte's Web _by some Muggle author. She rather enjoyed all of the humorous antics of

the farm animals, but she still prefered her own creations. She sat up, book-marked her place (she had recieved the book only yesterday and was almost finished with it), and

walked over to her desk. Ever since "Daddy" had taught her about genre, she had taken quite a liking to one in particular. Fantasy, of course! It helped her escape from all of

the noise in the school. Even Madam Pince was starting to recommend books to the young child, seeing how well she cared for the precious tomes. She picked up her pencil

and began to write in a tidy scrawl, right where she left off. "_The princess grabbed her sword as she approached the wicked prince, ready to fight. Closer and closer they_

_drew as night fell over the horizon." _She continued to write of her princess-warrior character until a soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Evangeline, we need to

talk, child."

SSSSSSS

Snape stepped into the room, his mask of indifference plastered to his face the best he could. He came into the room while she was writing a story she had been telling him

about. Some such story about a warrior-princess who fights a demon-prince to save her kingdom from a tribe of goblins and trolls. He hadn't really been paying attention

while she had been talking. It was almost a pleasure to see her hunched over her desk, staring intently at the page as her hand flew across like a talented pianist playing a

concerto. He stood there for a moment, nearly relishing the thought that he had taught her how. His thoughts snapped back to reality as she looked up and smiled. "Hello,

Daddy!" she said eagerly. Snape's insides twisted as he spoke, making him quite nauseated. "Evangeline, come here, child. I need to speak to you." he said quietly,

gesturing for her to sit on the bed next to him. The girl hopped down from her chair and up onto the bed next to him, ready to listen. He cleared his throat, not daring to look

into her innocent eyes. "Evangeline...what if I told you that...I'm not really who I appear to be?" Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean, Daddy?" A lump formed in his

throat, making it very difficult to swallow. He had to spit it out. "Evangeline, I'm not your Daddy." He closed his eyes and expected her to cry or shout or demand an

explanation. None were recieved. Instead, he was enveloped in a gentle hug, and heard the soft whisper that only a loving child can produce. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9 Truth and Tears

Thanks to all my readers, guests including! (THANK YOU, Jellybeanlover and PotionsforSev for giving me the ideas for this chapter! (and for the oreos, lol)) Oh, and this chapter is rated T and up for A LOT of swearing on our dear Potion Master's part.

SSSSSSS

"SHE KNEW?"

That same statement ricochetted off the sides of his mind as the child held him close. Questions bubbled to the service like a potion that had been on the fire too long, ready

to boil over. His entire body had gone numb with shock as he stared incredulously at her smiling, yet sad, face. The words finally stumbled past his lips. "H-how did you...?"

Evangeline gave him one last squeeze before letting him go. She looked into his obsidian eyes, meeting the blue, and spoke. "At first I thought you were my Daddy, like in

the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey. After a little bit, I started noticing stuff, little things. When I went into your room, there was firewhiskey on the desk.

Daddy _hated_ firewhiskey. He liked Scotch. He also never called me 'child.'" "What did he call you?" Snape blurted out suddenly. She gave him a quirked smile. "Vangey. He

used to call me _his_ Vangey." Severus closed his mouth. "There were other things too. He took a fancy to drinking with his friends, and he always played with me." The lump

in Severus's throat hardened, and his heart sank. "H-how long have you known?" he asked miserably. She looked at him sadly. "About 2 weeks." Her hand sank. "I was afraid

that if I told you I knew, you wouldn't love me anymore." Her gaze fell to the floor. "I'm sorry." Anger bubbled in his chest, but not at the girl. No, not at her at all. It was at

the old man. It was at him for making him lie to her, making him toy with her and his own emotions. He turned back to her, his expression softening. The girl's blue eyes

were full of guilt in anyway you could describe it. She looked up suddenly. "He's dead, isn't he?" Snape nodded numbly to her in confirmation. They sat in silence for half a

second before she looked up again. "I know you think you're not my Daddy, and that I wouldn't want you after you told me." She looked straight into his eyes. "That's not

true. I can tell you that right now, sir. Daddy is somewhere up there," she pointed up, "in Heaven, and he's happy. I think he'd be happy that I am too. I don't know if you

still want _me_, but I know that I want _you_." Her voice softened to a whisper. "You'll always be Daddy to me, 'cause I love you too, 'fesser Snape!" She grabbed onto him

tightly in the biggest hug she could muster for her small size. He stiffened at her touch, his back as straight as an arrow in surprise. He just kept mulling over her words over

and over in his mind. "_I love you too, 'fesser Snape!" _His bottom lip trembled a bit as he clasped onto Evangeline. He would deal with Albus later. Right now, all he wanted

was his little daughter, pretend or not.

(later)

Evangeline was tucked in and fast asleep. Severus was livid, anger boiling as an inferno in his heart. One thing was for certain, you did _not_ want to be the one to play with

Severus Snape's heart. He made his great stride, cloak billowing, up the Headmaster's office. His hands were clenched tightly, knuckles turning white, nearly snapping his

wand in his fist as he barked the password and made his way up the spiral staircase. He knocked on the door, got his answer, and opened it with a loud 'SLAM!' Dumbledore

looked at him calmly. He was used to Snape's boughts of rage. Oh, but if only he knew!" Snape opened his mouth, and Dumbledore nearly hit the ceiling in fright, surprise,

and guilt. "HOW IN MERLIN'S BLOODY FUCKING NAME COULD YOU HAVE THE SHEER ARROGANCE AND HEARTLESSNESS TO PLAY WITH A CHILD LIKE THAT? SHE KNEW,

ALBUS! SHE'S KNOW FOR 2 BLOODY WEEKS!" He was breathing as fiercly as a dragon spitting fire, wringing his hands as he roared. "THAT CHILD- THAT INNOCENT CHILD,

TRUSTS ME, ALBUS!" Hot tears began to flow down his face. The fire was starting to die down as his voice went hoarse. "She wants me to her damned _father_, Albus! I WAS

A DEATH EATER, A _MURDERER_! If I did raise her, what would she think of me then? Just _look_ at what Lucius did to Draco! I don't want Evangeline to turn into _that!" _He finally

ran out of breath and energy to go on. His heart still burned with pure dragon flame, even as he sat down, hands in face, ready to completely crack.

SSSSSSS

Dumbledore could only stare wide-eyed at the man before him. There sat his friend, colleague, student, employee, and spy, eyes wild and face sticky with tears of guilt and

self-loathing. It sent a pang into the old man's heart to see him in such a state. "_Severus, you have so much love to give, only to have it snatched away." _Dumbledore came

out from behind his desk and offered an arm around his friend's shaking shoulder. All he could do was stand there dumbfounded as Severus tried to catch his breath, trying

to make it seem like he wasn't really crying for a child. "_No, not a child." _thought Dumbledore. "_his child." _


	10. Chapter 10 A Slytherin Strikes

Next chapter. (This is definitely my favorite story that I've written.)

SSSSSSS

It took quite a while for Severus to regain his composure. Albus had offered absolutely no help. He had just stood there, watching Severus cry and suffer. Even after their

meeting, he wasn't quite the same. He was avoiding Evangeline like the plague, having house elves care for her in his absence. Evangeline just sat in her room, not bothering

to come out, pondering what she had done wrong. She was fed, bathed, properly dressed, and attended her tutoring with punctuality. She was still at Hogwarts with the staff

and students, but she felt terribly lonely without Snape's company. But sometimes at night, when she was supposed to be asleep, she could see a shadow linger at her door,

hesitate, then leave again. After two weeks of this, she finally gave in. Evangeline went over to her desk, scribbled a note, put on her coat, and made her way down the

hallway. She slipped the paper under Snape's door and left the dungeons. Ever since "Daddy" had stopped paying any attention to her, she could practically come and go as

she pleased. It was chilly on the grounds of Hogwarts in mid-February. The snow, luckily, was not very deep, about half an inch, and the walkways had been cleared with

magic. "_I miss Daddy." _That thought had consumed her mind for these long 14 days. She had stopped playing with the first-years, who had taken a fancy to her, visiting

other professors in the staff-room, and even stopped writing her story. It all just seemed so tedious and boring without her Daddy.

"_The dungeons feel so much colder now, too."_

SSSSSSS

Evangeline really had nothing better to do. It was a Saturday. There were no classes to eavesdrop on (She had taken quite the fancy to listening in on the Charms and

Transfiguration lessons. She probably knew _Wingardium Leviosa_ better than most of the first-years!), and no one to play with. Well, perhaps that wasn't true. Evangeline had

become quite the little Slytherin since she had fallen under Severus's care. She could spy easily, listen through a teacher's keyhole, and slip through cracks and corridors that

even Mrs. Norris couldn't find! But her _favorite_ game was one that the other Houses found quite hilarious.

Bugging Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Yes, the little imp loved to stir up trouble between the two rivals. Everyone seemed to know who was causing the mischief except those two, which made it all the more

hysterical that a 7 year-old could outwit them! It was lunchtime, and Evangeline's face was overtaken by a frighteningly Slytherinesque smirk.

This was going to be _fun._

She snuck into the Hall without being noticed. It wasn't very hard for one of her stature. She fled to a poorly-lit corner, crouched down behind a pedestal, and pulled a wand

out of her pocket. She had knicked it off of Snape's desk a few days ago. It had been confiscated from a hot-headed Ravenclaw boy who had been causing a ruckus in class.

She swished, flicked, and cast a Voice Charm on herself. Eavesdropping really _did_ pay off! She then snuck under the Gryffindor table. The people who saw her gave her a

wink, eager to see the newest prank. She grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes, aimed at Draco's head, and yelled, her voice disguised as Harry, "HEY UGLY, HEADS UP!"

The potatoes hit their mark with a cry of outrage and laughter from the Hall. She switched over to the Slytherin table as everyone else keeled over, changed her voice to

Draco, grabbed a cupcake, and replied back, "LOOK WHO'S TALKING SCAR FACE! YOUR MOTHER KEELED OVER AFTER TAKING ONE LOOK AT _THAT_ MUG!" SPLAT! The

cupcake smushed into Harry's glasses. Evangeline dashed back and forth, the comments and trash-talk getting ruder and ruder as she carried on the imaginary food-fight.

(Dialog of Evangeline as she goes back and forth)

Draco: Go lay down at the Hospital Wing, Potter! I heard that the Gryffin-dolts thought about having practice today!

Harry: At least I can get a cut without screaming for my Daddy to sue the school!

Draco: Last time I checked, your father was too busy with the maggot collection in his skull!

Harry: Hm, perhaps he can trade with your dad. Of course, Lucius is lucky if he even has a clump of maggots to call a pathetic excuse for a brain!

It continued like that until the two boys were slopped in food, the crowd roaring with laughter and cheers as Evangeline reavealed herself and took a bow. The teachers tried

desperately not to howl as Draco stood up in fury, cupcake, mustard, and treacle tart in his hair, and called out to the girl, "There's a little bitch that's going to die today!"

Evangeline, who was standing on top of the Ravenclaw table so that the two boys could see her, called out, "What, are you going to kill your mother, Draco? Good thing, that

dog-food breath kills me everytime!" Everyone, including a majority of the Slytherins, roared as Evangeline dodged the curses Malfoy sent at her, and fired them back with

ease. She took a pie-pan, waved it like a bowler-hat, and tapped off the table. "Thank you, thank you! I'll be here until my Dad grounds me for life!" She practically

tap-danced off the table, giggling her head off as Draco and Harry chased her out of the Hall.

Even if Daddy wasn't going to listen, she could still make some friends! And enemies!


	11. Chapter 11 The Beast

As always, I thank my wonderful readers, but if you have any criticisms, questions, or anything else, let me know! I am here to please the people! (PS: Augh, stupid me. This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 5th year. Woops! (After the Triwizard, of course) Sorry for any confusion.)

SSSSSSS

Severus stalked onto the Hogwarts grounds as quiet as a shadow as his feet tread in a near glide across the lawn toward the Forbidden Forest. It was time for him to fulfill his

weekly duty of patrolling the grounds for anything suspicious. After Voldemort, the Headmaster wasn't going to take any chances. Little did he know, a pair of silent, yet tiny

feet were creeping in the bushes behind him.

SSSSSSS

Evangeline had seen Severus go out onto the grounds and was following him. She knew in her mind that she would be in a mess of trouble for this, but she was scared in her

heart about him going out alone. Yes, she feared for Severus's safety far more than her own. After all, if he were to get attacked by some terrible creature while out in the

Forest, she could run to Hagrid's hut for help. She crept behind the bushes and crawled on her knees as quiet as a mouse. It was not hard to follow Severus across the

grounds. His cloak billowed in the night, his figure perfectly silhouetted by the silver light of the waning moon. However, Evangeline was not stupid. She had brought her

wand with her. It was not the Ravenclaw boy's wand, either. Dumbledore had brought a man named Ollivander to the school to make her a wand, just for her. "_8 inches, _

_unicorn __hair core, dogwood." _The last thing Dumbledore had said to her was this, putting a finger on the side of his nose. "I won't tell if you don't." he had whispered to her

with a wink. After piling up on defensive spells, leaving a note for Dumbledore (just in case anything happened. Again, she was not stupid nor brash), and slipping out of the

castle with ease, she was ready for almost anything. The pair found their way into a dark stretch of forest, the towering trees as silent vigils of the night.

SSSSSSS

Severus pulled out his own wand. "_Lumos." _The point of his wand lit up, and he perched himself on a rock: watching, waiting, listening. It seemed like an eternity in the

lonesome twilight that the pair sat, the only sound being their own breathing. Or was it?

A third breath was heaving behind Evangeline, manifesting itself gradually into a deadly whisper as she fell back.

"Hello, dearie. Nice of you to stop by _for a bite_."

A putrid breath swallowed Evangeline as she looked up in terror. The face, the very face of the nightmares she had had at Orphan Alley towered above her in the shadows

of the trees. The stench of blood and sweat, the bloodied mouth full of yellowed, jagged teeth twisted into a sinister sneer, and the piercing yellow eyes shook her to the

core.

"_Greyback!" _

The girl fired as many hexes and curses at the werewolf as she could muster on the spur of the moment. A deafening scream of pain alarmed in her throat as claws ripped

into her arms with a dark and cold laugh of sick pleasure. The scarlet of the blood ran fresh and hot from her wounds as Evangeline grabbed the nearest branch and began

pounding the werewolf in the chest with it. He drew back, took his position, and pounced upon her with the force of a hurricane. Greyback pinned her to the ground. "Aw,

hello, my sweet morsel." He sniffed her with the relish of a victorious carnivore. "I remember the scent of that blood." His teeth gleamed with malice. "Your father was a

delicious snack for me. Yes, indeed." The werewolf traced a long, gnarled claw along her neck, sounding a gasp of pain from her throat. The blood gleamed as it dripped

slowly down her throat. His voice reduced to a whisper. "But these days, I seek a _sweeter meat_. I always did enjoy the taste of little girls, sweet and crunchy. Oh, how your

bones snap so easily." He picked her up by the arm, slammed her against a tree, and laughed as the sickening crunch of bone and the moan of anguish sounded, honey-

sweet music to his ears. Evangeline lay on the ground, her arm broken, sweat, blood, and tears of pain streaming down her face and body. She couldn't reach her wand, and

their was only one thing she could do. "DADDY! WEREWOLF!" Fenrir's yellow eyes narrowed and gleamed with murderous passion. "That will be the last anyone will here from

you." He opened his jaws to reveal his razor-sharp canine teeth, his breath hot and moist on her face, visible in the chill of the air.

Greyback drew closer to her face, licking his lips in pleasure.

"Say goodnight, little girl."

SSSSSSS

Don't you just love cliffhangers? Don't murder me yet! You need me to write the next chapter. ;)


	12. Chapter 12 A Father's Passion

Okay, yes, I know that the last chapter was rather sadistic. But hey! Snape is sadistic, and everyone loves him! Anyway, I would like to make an important announcement! I am making my muse/beta, Jellybeanlover, official co-creator of Daddy's Girl. Thanks for all of the awesome ideas, Jelly! Now, I believe we left little Vangey in the forest?

SSSSSSS

Severus heard the screams echoing in the forest, and bolted to the source of it all, Evangeline. He did not care why she was here, but only of her attacker. He saw red as

his poised his wand at the werewolf. "Greyback!" he snarled. Greyback stood up from Evangeline, and sneered at his new opponent. "Ah, so _this_ must be your dear Daddy.

Hm, little girl?" He looked straight into Severus's eyes, raised his foot, and smashed down upon Evangeline's chest with a cruel laugh as she gasped for air.

If you had been there, you would have taken one look at Snape, then run for your bloody life! His nostrils flared, his chest heaved, his knuckles turned white and shook with

rage. Without giving another thought, he lunged himself at the werewolf. Snape pinned him to the ground with newfound strength. He didn't bother to use magic. No, that

would be too quick. Over and over, he smashed his fist into the werewolf''s face, yanking, tearing, thrashing, and pulling out anything he could get his hands on. Greyback

rolled over, and the two wrestled in the dirt until Snape pinned him down again, actually managing to rip out a few of Fenrir's teeth. He got up, grabbed his wand, and began

to rapid fire upon his opponent. "_Confringo! Incendio! Flagrante! Locomotor Wibbly! Locomotor Mortis! Sectumsempra! Alarte Ascendare! Bombarda!" _Greyback desperately

tried to fight back, but Severus's magic was too overpowering for him, until the werewolf collapsed onto the ground, heaving and gushing a scarlet pool. Snape kneeled down

next to him, his voice a harsh whisper. "_Touch my daughter again, you fucking bastard, and I will not hesitiate to rip off your skin and sell it to the black market as a fur _

_coat!" _Fenrir sneered and said loudly enough for Evangeline to hear, "It wouldn't be the first time you've killed a man, Snape. Just like what you did to the child's father!"

Snape stood and towered above Greyback. "_Silencio! Incarcerous!" _Ropes snaked out of the end of Snape's wand and wrapped around the werewolf like a straightjacket. Now

silenced and bound, Greyback only stared at Snape with a look of smug malice. Severus heard a groan and turned on his heel. "Evangeline!" He dropped to his knees beside

her. Cuts at least 5 inches deep formed a mosaic on her body, her mouth gurgling with blood, limbs contorted in ways that didn't even seem possible. Her normally rosy face

was now as cold as ice, and as white as virgin snow. He levitated her attacker behind him, and cradled the girl in his arms. As Severus ran back towards the castle, he kept

stealing glances at Evangeline, her blood wetting his shirt. A single tear trickled down his cheek and whispered to her as they bolted across the twilight lawn, "_I love you,_

_Evangeline. Never forget. Daddy will always love you." _They finally reached the castle, and he looked down at her one last time. "_Always." _

SSSSSSS

I couldn't help myself. I just _had_ to fit that line in here somehow. Like this chapter? Hate it? Yes? No? Reviews please!


	13. Chapter 13 The Woman in White

Well, it's always pleasant to know that my readers hate me. (glares at Shadow) Aw, well. *shrugs* As long as I have the pleasure of receiving reviews, all is forgiven. (lol) Oh, and thank you all, guests and everyone, for the reviews I received on the last chapter.

SSSSSSS

It had been about 4 days since Severus had run screaming into the Hospital Wing. He had hung Fenrir, and beaten him, like a pinata in the Great Hall for all to see. The

werewolf had been taken to Azkaban, locked in a silver cage. The Minister, guards, and Dumbledore all tried to assure Severus that Fenrir Greyback would never see the light

of the moon ever again. Of course, Severus didn't have the time or interest to listen to all of these men in stuffed shirts lecture him. He had been working with unflagging

devotion for Evangeline's health. He stayed up for trials as long as 7 hours into the night brewing, even after everyone, including Filch and Mrs. Norris, was asleep. Every drop

of sweat, and even tears, that had fallen from him were for her. He labored for the child. He labored for her health. He labored for love. Pomfrey was constantly running about

Evangeline, stitching, cleansing, and diagnosing. Severus, when not brewing, sat by her bedside, holding the small, cold hand in his own. It was of the smallest comfort that

he could feel her pulse thumping with life in her wrist. Even the tiniest bit of warmth or movement made his heart leap. Occasionally, although rare, he could swear that he

had heard her mumble "Stay with me, Daddy" when he was taking his leave.

SSSSSSS

It was late, midnight, to be exact. A few professors had taken vigil over the sleeping child, Severus still holding her icy hand in his. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, and

Dumbledore had come to see her. No one said a word, for there was no need. A clock ticked quietly from the corner of the room. Each second rivaled every thought that

raced through Severus's mind. Albus sat beside him, elbows on knees, fingers steepled, eyebrows knit back into the spider-web wrinkles of his face in contemplation.

McGonagall took to standing next to Flitwick, arms crossed, eyes full of concern. Hagrid stood off to the side because of his great size, silent. Evangeline had been brought to

Madame Pomfrey in the nick of time, before her blood ran out. The potions had brought back her blood, Skele-Gro mended her bones, and the wounds had been healed

before any permanent scars had etched themselves as a gruesome reminder. Dark curtains of lank, greasy hair fell shielded Severus's face as he looked down at Evangeline's

deathly still form. Only Albus, it seemed, could see the tears glistening in his obsidian eyes, threatening to fall.

"_Don't leave me, Vangey."_

SSSSSSS

_She didn't know where she was. The girl walked tentatively through a landscape of all white, her white attire blending within it. All of the pain was gone, not a scratch was_

_left, but she missed her Daddy. "Daddy! Daddy, where are you?" she called out. How long had she been wandering? Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? A_

_long time, that was for certain. Yet, in the distance, beyond the white mist, there was a splash of color. She ran towards it, revealing the figure of a woman. Evangeline _

_looked up at her cautiously and curiously. The woman stared down at her with a friendly smile. "She's rather pretty" Evangeline noted. The woman had a gentle mien, long_

_red locks delicately framing her face, dazzling emerald eyes filled with laughter and kindness. She was draped in a white gown quite similar to that of her own. Evangeline_

_looked into her eyes..so familiar. It hit her, and she smiled up at the woman. "Hello, Mrs. Potter." Lily smiled. "Hello." Evangeline looked around and turned to Lily again._

_"Mrs. Potter, is there anyway for me to go home? My Daddy needs me" she asked tentatively. It was nice to meet Harry's mother, but she wanted to go home to her own _

_family. Lily nodded and pulled a locket from her cloak pocket. "Put this on, and it will take you home." Evangeline took the locket in her hands. It was a small, silver heart_

_on a pearl chain, engraved with the symbol of a lily-flower. She looked up. "Why didn't you use it to go home to Harry?" Lily looked at her sadly. "It only works on the living." _

_She bent down on her knee and hugged the girl tightly with a whisper, "Take care of him, Vangey. Severus needs you, and all the love he can get." Evangeline nodded._

_"I promise I will. Thank you for everything." Lily smiled, "Your father is my best friend, you know." She winked at the girl. "And tell my boy Harry to tuck in his shirt, or I'll_

_find a way to scold him from beyond the grave!" Evangeline giggled and gave one last goodbye. Lily beamed at the girl, and with a brilliant flash of sunshine, was swallowed_

_back into the mist of the Unknown. Evangeline fastened the clutch of the necklace around her neck, and felt the warmth of the mist carry, her too, away._

SSSSSSS

Severus was still at the bedside, staring into the girl's face. A week, that's how long she had been unconscious. Everyone seemed to look upon him with pity when he made

his rounds to the Hospital Wing. Rumors amongst the staff had bubbled that she would never wake up. In yet, he sat there, waiting, hoping, praying. His face was in his

hands, tears flowing silently down his face. He didn't care anymore. A sob escaped his lips as a soft hand settled itself on his cheek.

"Daddy, why are you crying?"

SSSSSSS

Snape gasped and sat up, eyes wild. Was he imagining it? No, it was no cruel trick of the mind. "_Evangeline_!" Severus gathered the child in his arms and clasped her against

himself in an embrace. The girl grinned and grabbed onto him as equally as tight. Jubilant tears streamed down his face as he held her in his arms. "H-how did you..?

His words stumbled from his mouth as a trembling hand brushed back the hair from Evangeline's face. She whispered as though it was a secret. "Do you believe in angels?"

Severus actually smiled at her and whispered, "How could I not when I have you?"


	14. Chapter 14 Babysitting

Aaaaah! The plot bunnies are gnawing off my ankles! Alas, I can only feed one of them at a time. My muse, (you know who you are), gave me a ton of good ideas at once. Decisions, decisions...Oh well, enjoy the next chapter, and please leave a review and a carrot. Danke! Cheers! -Maiden (Oh, and the song from this chapter is "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden!)

SSSSSSS

"Are you _sure_ you have everything?" he asked worriedly for the Merlin only knows how many times today.

Evangeline smiled and sighed, lifting her carpet-bag. "Yes, Daddy. I'm _sure_."

Severus had fussed over Evangeline all day. The old man needed Severus to run a few errands for "Hogwarts business", and Evangeline could not go with him. Ever

since what had happened in the Forbidden Forest, Severus was more on his guard than ever. He smoothed out her hair, nit-picked at her clothes, and made her recite all of

the rules he had given her over and over and over and...

"_I'm going to kill the mutt if he screws this up!" _

Yes, Dumbledore had _insisted _that Sirius care for Evangeline while Severus was on business. With his pension from the Ministry, Sirius would never have to work another day

of his life! After much arguing, fussing, and grumbling, Severus found himself on the steps of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, knocking on the door. The oak door swung open

to reveal Sirius leaning on the door frame casually, munching on an apple. "Ello,'nape" he said, mouth full. Severus wrinkled his nose and nodded. "Hello, Black." Sirius

backed up to let them in, and shut the door with a thud. His curly brown hair was messy, as usual, and his clothes were slightly rumpled. He was clad in his usual dark green

velveteen jacket, grey vest, purple shirt, and black trousers. He swallowed his mouthful of apple, tossed the rest of it in a nearby bin, and smiled cheerfully at Evangeline,

who was looking up at him with round eyes. He bent down to her eye-level. "Hiya, kiddo!" Evangeline skidded on her heels and dashed into and under Severus's cloak. Sirius

straightened up, and chuckled a bit to himself. "Shy thing, isn't she?" Severus reached under his cloak and pulled her out. "Get out of there, you silly girl!" Evangeline smiled

sheepishly at him, but still watched Sirius warily, surveying him with a quick and calculating look. Severus gazed at her and said, "I'm going to be gone for a few days,

Evangeline. Be good, follow the instructions I gave you, and keep up with your homework while I'm gone." With a nod from her, he pat her on the head, turned to Sirius,

and said a bit grudgingly, "Thank you for watching her." Sirius, as grudgingly, replied, "You're welcome." Evangeline stared at Snape a bit sadly as he was going out the door.

"Bye, Daddy."

She locked him in a quick hug around the waist, and the door shut, leaving Sirius and Evangeline in the hall alone.

SSSSSSS

Sirius studied the girl as she surveyed the unfamiliar surroundings. She was clad in a prim, white pinafore and green dress, Mary Jane's, white wool stockings, a black velvet

bow headband atop her head, and white pearl-bow gloves. Her gloved hands clutched a floral carpet-bag that was about as big as her. Her chestnut hair was flattened

completely at the part, thanks to Severus, and her blue eyes held a look of unending curiosity. He tried again to introduce himself. He extended a hand to her and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Sirius." She peered up at him with a raised eyebrow, regarded him for a moment, and returned the smile, taking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Black. My name

is Evangeline."

SSSSSSS

Sirius wasn't quite sure what to do with the girl. Sure, he liked kids, but entertaining a seven-year-old little girl was not exactly in the top rankings of his field of expertise.

She sat quietly curled up with a book, eyes flitting intently across the pages, the only sound being the occasional rustle of a page. He could have just left her to herself, but

that, somehow, felt wrong. Sirius peered outside, overcast and rainy. "_Lovely"_ he thought, rolling his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and further studied the silent child.

It was really quite astonishing how she could remind on of Snape. Every movement of her hand across the page was precise and authoritive, her eyes perusing each letter,

flitting over page numbers. One eyebrow was raised, then knit into concentration, then elevated again as she bit slightly on her lower lip and turned the page. Sirius was

completely bored. "_I'm calling Moony." _He Floo'ed Lupin, waited 15 minutes, then with a 'pop', his friend Apparated into the living room. In his usual shabby robes, the

sandy-haired professor nodded at his friend. "You rang?" Sirius led Remus into the room with Evangeline and gestured to her. "Dumbledore wanted me to watch Snape's kid."

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know Severus had a daughter." Sirius shrugged and looked at her. "Neither did I. She's adopted, I suppose. Merlin knows why Snape, of all

people would want a kid, especially a little girl." Remus returned the shrug, walked over to the sofa, and sat down next to her. "Hello." Evangeline looked up and froze, her

eyes growing wide with fear.

SSSSSSS

Alarms were going off in Evangeline's head. Daddy had taught her about werewolves near the coming of the full moon. She dropped her book and stared at the man in front

of her, examining his face. Her mind was screaming. "_WEREWOLF! WEREWOLF!" _Her breath quickened as she backed away from him. "Get away from me! Go away!" she

screamed as flashes of Fenrir Greyback came before her eyes. Her pulse kicked up, tears welled up in her eyes, hot and cold flashes tore through her body, and she went into

a fit of hyperventilation. Her whisper was so low that it was nearly inaudible, _"Please, don't kill me."_

SSSSSSS

Sirius and Remus stared at each other for a moment, and then looked at Evangeline with incredulous eyes. Remus was stunned. All he had done was say hello! Sirius came

over to Evangeline and tried to calm her down. "Calm down, Evangeline, calm down! Remus won't hurt you." Evangeline wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ listen. Every inch of her body

has trembling in full-fledged panic. After 15 minutes, Remus said wearily, "We have to call Severus." Sirius scowled at him. "No way! I don't want to hear the comments from

that git saying that I can't take care of a little kid!" In all truth, Sirius _did_ want to call Severus. Evangeline's face had lost all color, and her breathing was nowhere close to

normal. After a few more minutes, Sirius nodded his head in defeat. "Call him." Remus nodded and threw a handful of powder into the fireplace.

SSSSSSS

Severus had been consulting Aurors all day. Dumbledore had wanted him to gather new topics for the Defense Against the Arts curriculum, although he still wasn't permitted

to teach it. After completing the list he had been given, he stalked back to the hotel room he had rented for the night. He made himself a cup of tea and sat by the fireplace,

contemplating all of the newfound information he had acquired. His thoughts finally drifted to Evangeline. "_I hope Black is treating her well." _His thoughts were interrupted

by a familiar voice, and head, calling out to him from the crackling flames. "Severus!" Snape stood up and peered into the fire. "What is it, Lupin?" He kept his expression

stoical, but he felt a great deluge of worry wash over him. Had something happened to Evangeline? Judging by the harrowed expression on Lupin's face, it voted positive.

Lupin only had to say one word. "Evangeline." His head popped out of the fire, and Severus threw on his cloak and Apparated to Number 12, Grimmauld Place with a blink

of an eye.

SSSSSSS

Snape burst into the room a minute later, his eyes growing wide at the scene before him. Evangeline was screaming, crying, and shaking as the two men tried to calm her

down. He glared at Black and pushed him off of her. "Move." Remus nodded to Sirius, and grudgingly they stood behind the doorframe, curious to see what Severus would

do. Severus looked around, and thinking they were alone, wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. Gulping sobs quieted for a moment as she gazed upwards at him.

"Daddy?" He nodded and rubbed circles on her back, murmuring to her, "What's frightened you, child?" She buried her head into the dense black fabric. "Werewolves" she

choked out. Severus's voice grew soft, "Sssh, it's alright, Vangey. Remus wouldn't hurt you. Greyback is gone. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. You know that, don't you?"

Evangeline nodded and buried her face into his collar bone. "I'm sorry, Daddy, but I'm scared. I don't want to leave you again." He hugged her a tad tighter, and to Sirius's

and Remus's shock, he began to sing. "_When you feel all alone, and the world has turned it's back on you, give me a moment please, to tame your wild, wild heart..." _

SSSSSSSS

Evangeline smiled into the fabric of Snape's cloak and sighed. She loved it when he sang. His voice was a gentle baritone that was very soothing to her. She shifted her head,

so that she could hear him better. "_It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold. When darkness is upon your door, and you feel like you can't take anymore, let me_

_be the one you call. If you jump, I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend your broken heart. If you need to_

_crash, then crash and burn. You're not alone!" _

SSSSSSS

The two men in the doorway stood dumbstruck as Severus rocked Evangeline a bit and sang to her. By the end of the song, she was completely calm, even smiling. Sirius

nearly fainted when he smiled back at her and kissed her temple. "I have to go now, Evangeline. I'll see you soon. Behave yourself, understand? She nodded and said,

"Goodbye, Daddy." Almost as an afterthought, she added, "I love you." As he Apparated out of the room, the three could have sworn he had said, "Likewise."


	15. Chapter 15 Making and Giving Friends

Hello, all! My apologies for the extreme lateness of this update. I've been working on my other story, "My Fair Crazy", and dealing with ungodly amounts of homework and

standardized testing. Hope you enjoy, and please leave a review. (No flames, thank you!)

*Oh, and check out this cool story called "Sophia's Choice" and the sequel, "Sophia's Choice Part II: Shadows of Extinction" if you get the chance!*

SSSSSSS

Evangeline sighed and rubbed her sore eyes, yet she smiled. Daddy always knew how to make her feel better. She swung her legs off the couch, marked her place in the

thick book she had been reading, and ventured out into the hallway. The two men were staring down at her as if she had grown a third eye. Evangeline looked up at Remus

sheepishly. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Lupin. I was really mean to you." She extended a timid hand towards him. "Can we still be friends, sir?" Remus took her hand and smiled,

"No harm done, Evangeline. Of course we can be friends!"

SSSSSSS

Sirius still stood amazed as the girl shook hands with Remus. He had never seen Snape be kind, affectionate, or, heck, even be moderately pleasant to anyone! He addressed

Evangeline, words stumbling out of his mouth clumsily. "D-does, does he always do that?" Evangeline shrugged. "Only when I'm really scared or upset." He shook his head

in incredulity and whistled as she left to retrieve her book. Sirius turned to Remus. "Damn, maybe Sniv- err...Snape does have a heart._" _Remus smirked at his friend. Sirius

stuffed his hands in his pockets indignantly and grumbled. "I said _maybe_!"

SSSSSSS

Evangeline had gotten herself settled, leaving her carpet bag in her room. She now took a fancy to wandering the house, stopping to examine an old, dusty artifact or a

weathered tapestry of the Black family. Suddenly, she came upon a portrait of a very disagreeable-looking man with a pompous air, dark eyes, and black hair. He peered

down his long nose at her. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "Are you Sirius's grandpa?" The man folded his arms, raised an eyebrow at her, and replied in a

haughty tone, "I am Phineas Nigellus Black, Sirius's great-great-grandfather. Now who would you be, little girl? Why do you disturb me?" She gave him an apologetic look,

then smiled. "My name is Evangeline Mairi Snape. I just wanted someone to play with." She stared at him hopefully. "Will you play with me, Mr. Black?" He wrinkled his nose

in distaste. "I have no time for such foolishness, Ms.-" His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Ms. Snape? Are you in relation to Severus Snape?" She nodded. "He's my

Daddy." Phineas shook his head in further surprise. "A daughter. Hm, I would have never guessed Snape would have a daughter." He examined her appearance with a

newfound curiosity. "_At least she's wearing Slytherin colors" _he noted. Evangeline sighed. She had a feeling Phineas would yell at her if she asked to play with him again.

"Do you now where Sirius is, Mr. Black?" Phineas thought for a moment, then answered, "I believe he is in his room." She nodded. "Thank you, sir. It was nice talking to

you." He gave her a queer look. "Goodbye, Ms. Snape." He watched her walk out of the room, shaking his head. "_A child hasn't smiled in this house for years!" _

SSSSSSS

After a bit of exploring, Evangeline finally found Sirius's room and gave a quiet knock on the door. "Mr. Black? Are you there?" She flinched as a loud crash of shattering glass

and muffled swearing came from the other side of the door, which swung open with a 'thunk!' Sirius stood in the doorway, reeking of whiskey, eyes lined with fatigue.

"What's the matter, kiddo?" he said with mustered friendliness. Her eyebrows knit together with concern as she examined his face. His chin was unshaven, eyes red from

fatigue and purple with deep-set bags, begging for sleep. His shirt was soaked in cold sweat, and his breathing was ragged. "Sirius, did you have a nightmare?" she asked

with a motherly tone. He mumbled something incoherently and turned back into his room, still muttering. Evangeline slipped in behind him, looking about in the dim

bedroom. Books, papers, unfinished bottles of whiskey, clothes, and a mish-mosh of other things littered the floor. Although, her attention was set upon the bed. The

blankets were twisted into knots, giving them the appearance of a straight-jacket. Pillows slumped upon the ground, leaning next to the bed-post. Sirius sat on the bed,

rubbing the side of his head with a quiet wince. Evangeline hid herself under an chipped desk and waited. After a few minutes, his figure sank like a forgotten rag-doll into

the lumpy mattress. She set to work, fast. Her tiny, nimble fingers straightened out the blankets and tucked them over his limp body. "_He looks like Daddy when he stays_

_up grading papers" _she thought to herself. Within 10 minutes, Sirius was laying comfortably on his bed, his breathing a bit deeper now. Evangeline raced down the hallway

into her room and sought out her carpet bag. She rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for, her old teddy bear, Buttons. It was a patched and flimsy

thing, the black button eyes sewn and re-sewn over the years. She smiled and embraced it for a moment before tip-toeing back into Sirius's room. Evangeline smiled and

whispered to the sleeping man, "This is Buttons. He helps me a lot when I can't sleep, but you can borrow him." She tucked the bear under his arm, nodded with approval

at her work, and closed the door with a 'click.' She grinned to herself. "_Even grown-ups need a friend once in a while." _


	16. Chapter 16 Riddle Me This

Wow! I didn't expect so many people to ask for an update! Thanks, guys :) I hope you like the newest chapter. Please leave a review, if you have the time.

SSSSSSS

Remus sighed and stared up at the face of the weary grandfather clock in the living room. "_6 O'clock. I had better make sure that Evangeline and Sirius eat some dinner. _

_Merlin only knows what will happen if I leave those two alone!" _He rose from the chintz armchair he had been occupying, set his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the coffee table,

and made his way up the creaky flight of stairs. Yet, for a moment, he stopped. A patter of small feet scampered from upstairs, the sound of a door quietly closing behind it.

"_That must be Evangeline looking for Sirius. I wonder what he's been up too...I haven't heard a peep from him." _He shrugged and walked down the narrow hallway to

Sirius's bedroom, giving a quiet knock on the door. "Sirius, are you in there?" The other side of the door remained silent. Remus tried again, a bit louder. "Oi, Sirius, it's

6 O'clock. Are you going to eat dinner?" Still, the only noise was the obnoxious moan of the floorboards as Remus shifted his feet. He shook his head and pushed open the

door. "_Probably drunk" _he thought in exasperation. He entered the warm, musty bedroom, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the dim light. His eyes perused the room

until his gaze fell upon the bed. Remus put a hand to his mouth to stifle a throat-full of laughter. Sirius was lying on his side, one arm dangling off the bed, the other

clutching Buttons lazily. His mouth hung open in a comical, yet peaceful way, eyes closed in an easy sleep. Remus laughed a bit under his breath. "_I don't know whether I _

_should let __him sleep, or take a picture!" _He rolled his eyes, and sat down of the edge of the bed, shaking his friend's shoulder gently. "Hey, Sirius, your mother will kill you if

you don't get up for school. We're going to miss the train!" Sirius's eyes fluttered slightly as he rolled over and muttered groggily, "Aw, shut up, Regulus! That old bag can

stuff it. I'll be down in a few minutes!" Remus sniggered and shook his shoulder a bit harder. Sirius sat up irritably and growled, "Regulus, if you do that one more time, I

swear...!-oh...hello, Remus." Lupin smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Who tucked you in, Sirius?" Sirius looked at him in confusion, until he followed his friend's gaze. The

blankets were neat, and oddest of the odd, a brown khaki teddy bear was flopped next to him, its mouth stitched into a friendly smile. Remus leaned back in his chair,

amusement evident in every feature of his weathered face. "Well, Padfoot, unless you're planning on a bedtime story too, I suggest we get something decent into little

Evangeline's stomach." Sirius's face grew warm as he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, slipping on a pair of beat-up loafers.

SSSSSS

Evangeline was still wandering the halls of the house, stopping to chat with the paintings of Sirius's relatives. "_Phineas is kind of boring. All he talks about is Slytherin_

_all the time! I wonder who else I can play with" _she thought to herself. She kept walking until she stumbled upon a rather large painting of a sour-looking woman that had

eyes quite similar to Sirius's. She smiled timidly at the woman. "Hello, ma'am." The woman looked down at her and began to scream, making Evangeline cover her ears in

fright. "MUDBLOODS! MUDBLOODS AND SCUM IN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" Evangeline scowled. "Geeze, lady, you don't have to be so mean!" Mrs. Black stopped

screaming and eyed her cautiously. "Why are you in my house, you mudblood brat?" she spat at her. Evangeline raised an eyebrow until it hit her to whom this crabby

woman was. "Your house? Oh, you must be Sirius's mummy then, right?" Mrs. Black sneered. "I have no son! A traitor, a thief, a liar, that's what he is! I have no children! All

disgraces to the noble name of Black!" Evangeline cocked her head to the side to take in Mrs. Black's appearance. She was rather bony with spindly arms and long-nailed

fingers, and her face seemed to be contorted in a permanent scowl. Although, her eyes intrigued the girl the most. They were the same light grey as Sirius's, but they held no

warmth or mischief as his did. They were cold, pompous, and cruel-looking, with only small bits of light at the end that seemed impossible to reach. "Do you get bored

here, Mrs. Black?" Walburga shifted slightly and turned up her nose at the curious child. "I hardly see how that is relevant, idiot Muggle." "Do you want to play a game?

Phineas didn't want to play." The shrewd grey eyes flitted over to Evangeline's face with an edge of curiosity, shrouded in feigned disinterest. "Fine then, if it will get you to

shut up. What ridiculous mudblood game do you want to play? I'm not exactly able to leave my portrait." The girl smiled, despite feeling horribly offended. "How about a

guessing game? You're a Slytherin, right? I'll give you a riddle, you figure it out, then we switch." Mrs. Black rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's get this over with." Evangeline

thought for a moment, curling her lip until she came up with a good riddle. "Cornelius was a wizard that was born in 1666, and he died in 1668. He lived for 150 years. How

did he do it?" Walburga's lips pursed, and she rested a hand on her chin, contemplating the puzzle. She smirked triumphantly, "He was born in the hospital room 1666, then

he died in room 1668." Evangeline nodded. "Your turn!" She folded her arms and sat up with a satisfied smirk, "I can see a fire-breathing dragon. I have been to the moon. I

can fly without wings, and I can make it night when it is still noon! What am I?" "_Wrap your head around that, little girl!" _Evangeline rubbed her chin, then exclaimed

excitedly, "My imagination!" Mrs. Black raised an eyebrow. "_Clever girl, for a mudblood." _

SSSSSSS

Sirius and Remus made their way down the steps and into the hall. Sirius sighed and rubbed his forehead in irritation. "She's got to be down here, Moony. There's

nobody upstairs but damned Kreacher!" Suddenly, the men heard laughing from the main corridor near the front door. Sirius peaked around the corner and nearly fainted.

There was his mother, talking animatedly with Evangeline, practically smiling. His eyes grew wide, and he held onto the banister for support as he turned to Remus.

"Moony, have I gone mad, or is my mother laughing?" Remus nodded silently, as equally shocked. Evangeline caught sight of them and excused herself from Mrs. Black,

sitting down next to Sirius on the stairwell. "Did you sleep well, Sirius?" she said softly. Sirius looked up and stared at her. "Why did you do that?" She frowned. "Do what?"

"Come into my room" he replied. "You looked like you needed some sleep." Evangeline touched the circles under his eyes. "You've been having nightmares." It seemed to be

more of a statement than a question. He drew back from her and snapped defensively, "Why do you care? You're Snape's kid. He hates me, you know!" Evangeline shrugged.

Before he could object, she wrapped her arms around him. "But I don't."


	17. Chapter 17 A Glass of Water

(Sigh) Thank you all for the kind reviews on the last chapter. My uncle's wedding went well, and I am now able to continue writing. (Whoop!) Anyway, here's the next chapter, and reviews are, as always, appreciated. I apologize for the lateness of these updates. (Oh, and thank you to whomever that, ahem, rather persistent Guest was that kept encouraging me to update.)

SSSSSSS

Sirius froze and stared down at the girl with saucer-like eyes as Remus slipped out of the room with a smile. Evangeline drew closer to Sirius, her little arms wrapped

tightly around his thin body. They sat together in each other's company in silence, until, ever so slowly, Sirius's arms made their way around the little girl. "You're something,

kid. You're just something else" he said incredulously, shaking his head. Evangeline muttered into the warm, musty fabric of his shirt with a grin, "Everyone needs a little

love. Why are you any different?"

SSSSSSS

It was precisely 7 O'clock, and Albus had called the Order together once again to discuss the current events at the Ministry. Dumbledore pushed open the oak door with a

'whoosh' as Sirius met to greet him. He beamed at the younger man as they walked toward the kitchen. "Ah, Sirius, good to see you! I hope Evangeline is behaving herself?"

Sirius nodded. "She's a good one, alright, Albus. No trouble at all." The stomping of tiny feet rumbled down the stairs as Evangeline met Dumbledore excitedly. "Hiya,

Dumbledore!" He pat the bright-eyed child on the head with a chuckle. "My, my, aren't we full of energy today? It's nice to see you, dear." The three made their way into the

kitchen, where Molly was bustling about preparing dinner, with help from Hermione and Fleur. Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, and Mad-Eye occupied the back corner, chatting

quietly about politics and such, while Mungdungus, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Charlie sat at the kitchen table, all having separate conversations. Evangeline

gazed up at Dumbledore with an air of disappointment. "When will Daddy be back?" It had been 6 days since Severus had left, and Evangeline was beginning to miss him

terribly. Sirius, Remus, Phineas, and Mrs. Black all made wonderful company, but she still loved Snape best. Dumbledore winked at her and replied with a mischievous edge,

"You'll see him sooner than you'd think, my dear. Now, I think it would be prudent for you to meet the rest of the Order. I'm sure they'll be happy to make your

acquaintance." He then turned to Sirius. "I'm sorry to trouble you with this, Sirius, but I'm afraid Alastor wants to discuss the matter of refurbishing Azkaban. We've

considered removing the dementors, and he thought you'd like to share your opinion." "Thank you for that, Albus. I'll have plenty to say on _that_ subject, believe me! Just

give me a second, and I'll be over in a second." Dumbledore nodded with a smile at them both and went to greet Mad-Eye. Sirius stooped down to Evangeline's eye-level

and put his hands on her shoulders. "Alright, kiddo, just wanted to give you a heads-up on a few things. Do you see that man over there?" He pointed to Mungdungus,

laughing with an air of drunkenness and smoking a ghastly-smelling pipe, much to the displeasure of Molly. Evangeline peered over to the man, wrinkling her nose at the

smell. "You mean the bald guy with the bad teeth that smells like he jumped into a vat of tar and cheap liquor?" Sirius laughed. "Heh heh, you're funny, kid. I hope that rubs

off on Snape. Anyway, don't listen to a word he tells you. If he tells you to go left, run to the right. Yeah, and the two red-heads that look exactly the same? If they offer you

something to eat, drink, or play with, it'll probably blow-up or turn you into a canary. Oh, and the guy with the messed up eye is Mad-Eye Moody. DO NOT piss him off,

whatever you do! Seriously, just don't." Evangeline raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Seriously?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Like I haven't heard _that_ pun before!

Another thing, do you see the lady in the apron with the big wooden spoon? Don't piss her off either! The wrath of Molly Weasley should not be unleashed on anyone! But

please don't tell her I said that. Her husband over there, the other red-head. No, not that one, _that_ one! No, the _other_ one! Oh forget it, see the red-head in the funny

looking hat? Yes, that's Mr. Weasley, or if he lets you call him by his name, it's Arthur. If you know anything about Muggles, he'll make an interesting conversation."

Evangeline raised her eyebrows high to her hairline. "Wow, that's a lot of people. Do you think the grown-ups will like me?" Sirius gave her a slightly cheeky grin and put a

finger under her chin, "Kid, if you can make friends with my mother, you can make friends with _anybody_!" He straightened up and pat her on the cheek. "Alright, Evvy, I've

got to go do the boring stuff now. Whoop-dee freaking doo! Have some fun, kiddo." With a wink, he sought after Albus, leaving Evangeline to look around.

SSSSSSS

Severus was browsing about the shops of York, the next town Dumbledore was having him scout for Aurors. It was an interesting city, full of many different types of Muggles,

witches, and wizards alike. He had just come out of the apothecary shop, when a glint caught his eye. A genial-looking peddler woman with a toothy grin and a ruddy

complexion stood on the side of the cobble-stone street, pushing a cart that was bustled by children. On the racks hung shiny train engines that puffed out real steam,

stuffed frogs that jumped and croaked on command, and other interesting or fantastic wizard toys. Snape raised an eyebrow at one toy in particular that stood alone from

the others. "_I wonder..."_

SSSSSSS

Evangeline sat at the table of Grimmauld Place, cheek in palm, a blank expression on her face. She blew pieces of hair off of her forehead with an unenthusiastic puff, waiting

for a topic that was actually somewhat interesting to brew to the surface. The adults seemed only to discuss matters that she had little to no interest or understanding of.

Politics, well, they couldn't quite hold her attention for long, and Quidditch was only intriguing to her when her favorite team, the Canadian _Stonewall Stormers_, beat her least

favorite team, the Polish _Grodzick Goblins_. She scooted off of her chair and shook her legs, which had fallen asleep ages ago. Her eyes peered about the room until they fell

upon Mungdungus, who was still reclining with his stinky tobacco, eyes closed. Evangeline shrugged and, having nothing better to do, strode over to the table. She took a

seat next to him and waited, folding her gloved hands. She sat there for a few minutes before Mungdungus realized someone was looking at him. He sat up and gazed about

until they found their way to the curious child's face. He casually blew out a few puffs of foul smoke and removed the pipe from his yellowed teeth. "Well, 'ello there, pretty

lady. Who might you be?" She drew back timidly, but put out her hand to shake his. "My name is Evangeline, sir. I'm new here. It's nice to meet you." The old thief raised

an eyebrow and chuckled. "Well, now aren't you a proper 'lil lady! The name is Mungdungus Fletcher. Nice to meet ya too, dearie." Despite her gloves, Evangeline could feel

the greasiness of the handshake and promptly drew away without trying to be rude. Mungdungus resettled in his chair and grabbed his glass, taking a swing of shiny liquid.

She swallowed, realizing how dry her throat was. "Mr. Fletcher, may I have some?" "_It's just water. I don't think he'll mind, right?" _He gave her a queer look before

grinning and pouring her a glass. "Ah, now that's a clever girl! Don't worry, Uncle Dungus will give ya a pinch of the good stuff!" With a chuckle, he shoved it into her hands.

She forced a grateful smile and nodded. "Thank you, sir." She tipped the glass to her lips and took a tentative sip, puckering her lips as she drew it away again. "_This water_

_tastes funny." _Evangeline sniffed the contents of the glass curiously. The shiny liquid didn't seem to be like Daddy's firewhiskey, so she was sure it wasn't alcohol. She

shrugged, draining the rest of the glass. The drink was bitter, but smooth going down, though rather pungent and sharp at first sip, like watered gasoline. Evangeline

grinned, enjoying the "water." "May I have some more please?" Mungdungus shook his head. "You've got good taste, kid!"

SSSSSSS

Molly was stirring tonight's soup, humming while adding a cutting-board full of carrots to the savory mix. Suddenly, she heard a rather loud, distorted giggle and looked up

in surprise. A little girl was sitting, rather sloppily it could be noted, next to Mungdungus, giggling like a mad-man. Molly put down her knife and wiped her hands on her

apron, gazing at Mungdungus sharply as he poured the girl another drink. She squinted before it dawned on her, a fury boiling in her blood. "MUNGDUNGUS FLETCHER,

DON'T YOU DARE GIVE THAT CHILD VODKA!" The angered woman stormed over to the table, and slapped the drunken man across the face. "What the bloody hell is wrong

with you, Dung?" she roared. Mungdungus stood up woozily and slurred back, "Oi, the kid wuz 'hirsty, and she asked fer some!" Molly covered her eyes with her hand in

exasperation. "So you gave her vodka? You're an idiot!" She slapped him across the face, knocking him onto the floor. Molly shook her head and sat down next to

Evangeline, who was trying to get up. "Dear, what happened? Are you okay?" Evangeline giggled and hiccupped, eyes glazed over. "Well, Mungdungus gave me some funny

tasting water." She stumbled out of her chair and over to Sirius, still hiccupping.

SSSSSSS

Sirius, Albus, and Mad-Eye were in deep discussion on the remaining prisoners of Azkaban, each of the men hunched over their drinks in hushed tones. Sirius was just

about to reply to Albus, until he felt a strong tug on his coat-tail. He looked down to see and smell Evangeline, a pungent reek on her breath. "Hullo, Sirius!" He quirked an

eyebrow at the girl and put his hands on her shoulders to steady her rocking form. "Evvy, what happened? And what is that Merlin-awful stench?" She grinned and leaned on

his knee. "Dungus gave me some water, and it tasted real good too!" "Water?" He sniffed, recognizing the scent. "MUNGDUNGUS!"


	18. Update Alert

Hello, readers! I'm currently studying for finals, so the next update will be slightly delayed. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.

Thank you,

Manu


	19. Chapter 19 Sobering Up

Hello, all! I'm still studying for finals, (Thank you all for wishing me luck. I appreciate it very much!) but I couldn't help myself. Thanks for all the reviews, and to the Guest (for whom I am just going to start calling Howler) who keeps reminding me to update. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

SSSSSSS

Mungdungus was watching his life flash before his eyes as Death approached in the form of Sirius Black. The room steadily grew silent, the only noise being the steps of

Sirius's thick-soled boots as he strolled over to the table that Mungdungus was standing next to. He folded his arms and surveyed the old thief with a calm, calculating look

in his light grey eyes. To the surprise of all, a crooked grin appeared in the features of his face, turning into a laugh as he stepped closer, looking down his nose at the shorter

man. He put a hand on Mungdungus's shoulder and gave it a hard slap. "I'm not even going to bother with you, Dung. Do you know why?" Mungdungus shook his head,

knees quaking in silent fear. Sirius's grin contorted into a rather devilish smile as he whispered in the other man's ear. "Because I can't wait to see what will happen when her

father comes home!" Mungdungus gulped, choking out with a stutter, "W-who's the kid's f-father?" Mrs. Weasley stepped in this time, a smirk of satisfaction on her face. "Oh,

I agree, Sirius. Severus will be none too happy when he sees his little darling stumbling on the floor!" The old thief drew back and yelped, face draining of all color.

"SEVERUS? Merlin, this is Snape's kid? Oh shit..." He buried his face in his hands, collapsing in a nearby chair. "Damn, what am I going to do? Is there a way to sober

her up before he gets here?" Mungdungus looked about the room with pleading eyes, meeting the gaze of Sirius, who smirked and pat him on the head. "That, my friend, is

entirely _your_ problem!"

SSSSSSS

Severus shut his suitcase with a 'click,' an expression of satisfaction playing about the corners of his mouth. After a week of traveling, he had finally gathered the required

information for the DADA curriculum, and now had new diplomatic relations with Aurors across the local towns and cities. He paid the hotelier at the front desk and returned

his key, donning a thick cloak for the chilly zephyr that awaited outside. He couldn't help but feel secretly relieved, not only from the fact he no longer had to attend rather

tedious meetings with strangers, but that he was able to see his little girl again. Severus could feel the small, yet lumpy package in the pocket of his cloak, wrapped in

brown paper and twine. He patted his pocket and made his way to the allotted Apparition post of the city, where wizards could Apparate away from prying Muggle eyes.

With the wink of an eye, he vanished into thin air from a grubby-looking alleyway to Grimmauld Place.

SSSSSSS

It took a lot to entertain the Order of the Phoenix so thoroughly, but Mungdungus Fletcher had immediately accomplished it. He was dashing about the kitchen of Number 12,

making a cup of black coffee. He grabbed Evangeline by the arm, sat her down into a chair, and placed a mug with an eye-wateringly strong stench emitting from it in front

of her. Wiping a bead of nervous sweat off of his brow, he trust the mug into Evangeline's hands. "Drink up, kid!" Evangeline tried to steady her hands to lift the cup to her

lips, but only succeeded in sloshing half the cup down Mungdungus's coat. "YOWCH!" he exclaimed, diving into the sink from the steaming liquid. Sirius laughed and folded

his arms. "Well, that didn't work, did it?" Mungdungus sat up from the sink, his bald head and eyebrows dripping with soapy dishwater. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"This gives me an idea!" He once again latched onto Evangeline's arm and dragged her upstairs into the bathroom. He pushed her into the tub and positioned the shower-

head. Mungdungus turned to her, putting his hand on the faucet. "Ready, kid?" She tilted her head woozily to one side. "Ready for what?" she slurred. He turned the

faucet, blasting her with a jet of icy water. "AH!" she screamed, jumping over the side of the tub, falling onto the tiled floor with a "SMACK!" Mungdungus scrambled to pick

her up, gathering her limp form in a heap. "Oh, shit!" he growled as he stared down at Evangeline. She was shivering from the cold water, sopping wet, reeking of vodka,

and her movements still screamed of drunkenness. A knock came at the door as it swung open, revealing a smug-looking Molly Weasley. "Oh, Evangeline, sweetheart?

Guess who's coming up the path?" Evangeline lifted her head and stared at Molly, confusion in her glazed eyes. "Who?" Molly smirked. "Daddy is almost home!"

Mungdungus leaped to his feet, storming past Molly. "_Damn, I have to find a place to hide this kid!" _He ran in full panic, until, out of desperation, he opened the nearest

closet, stuffed Evangeline inside, and went downstairs as if nothing had happened.

SSSSSSS

Sirius gazed out the door-window, watching as Severus's unmistakable dark form glided up the driveway. He swung open the door, welcoming the Potions Master inside.

Snape gave him a curt nod in greeting, brushing off his cloak and wiping his boots on the doormat. "Hello, Black. I trust that Evangeline didn't give you any trouble in my

absence?" Sirius shook his head. "No, of course not. She was an angel." He leaned on the banister and quirked an eyebrow. "Although, Mungdungus _did_ give us some

trouble." Snape's neck snapped up in animalistic alertness, his eyes narrowing. "And what, pray tell, did that filthy sneak-thief do to my daughter?" Sirius gestured him

closer with a grim nod, muttering the full story.

SSSSSSS

Molly and the rest of the Order listened breathlessly as Sirius muttered the tale into Severus's ear, scrutinizing his expressions as it wore on. After about 10 minutes, they

heard an outraged roar of pure fury that made everyone jump and the walls shake. "HE DID WHAT?!" They heard Sirius's voice float into the room. "That's exactly what

happened, Severus. I was with Albus and Moody, and she just came stumbling over." All heads turned to Mungdungus, white-faced and in a state of paralyzed terror.

Snape stalked into the room, a frightening sight to behold. His teeth were clenched, his pale face flushed, his hands contorted into bawled fists with white knuckles that

shook with outrage. His cool, dark eyes lit with a fire that burned a hole into Mungdungus as he strode over to him. He grabbed him by the collar, thrusting the cowering

man into the air, his wand digging into his throat. Snape's breathing was fast and heaving as he snarled out, "WHERE. IS. MY. DAUGHTER?" Mungdungus's eyes fogged up

with tears as he choked out. "I-I d-don't know." Snape came nose to nose with the coward, hissing like an angry cobra. "I don't believe you. So help you, if you don't tell

me where she is, you are going to wish that you had _never_ seen the light of day! NOW WHERE IS SHE, DAMN IT?" The old thief only whimpered and stuttered, making the

pathetic, high-pitched sounds of a wounded dog. Snape hoisted him into the air, spun him on his collar, and threw him onto the fireplace, a sickening crack of bone and a

moan sounding as Mungdungus hit solid brick. The Order stepped back as Snape thundered upstairs, painstakingly searching for his dear Evangeline.

SSSSSSS

Snape searched every crack and crevasse of the second floor, even checking in the attic. He was just about to continue his search downstairs, when, suddenly, a little moan

floated to his ears. "Evangeline? Vangey, is that you?" he called down the hallway. From behind the door of a linen closet came a weary voice, "Daddy, the room is dark

and spinning. Where are you?" Snape bolted to the door and flung it open, shocked at what was before him. Evangeline lay collapsed on the floor, dripping wet and shivering,

tiny moans escaping her lips as she clutched her stomach. He sat down next to her and gathered her in his lap, conjuring a blanket and wrapping it around her. Snape shook

his head as her weak body snuggled closer to his. "Oh, my little girl, is this what happens when Daddy leaves you?" he muttered, rubbing circles on her back. "Daddy, I feel

sick. My belly hurts, and everything is spinny!" He kissed her forehead lightly and stood, cradling her in his arms. "Don't worry, Vangey. We're going home!" He walked down

the stairs with her in his arms, fury pounding in his temples as he looked down at her. "_Yes, don't worry, Vangey. Daddy will make you feel better, but I'm also going to make_

_Mungdungus feel MUCH worse!" _


	20. A Letter to a Reader

I've been reading the review that everyone has sent me (thank you, as always), but one in particular has grabbed my attention. Howler, (a guest whom

frequently reviews my stories), told me that her father is suffering from Methicillin-Resistant Staphylococcus Aureus (MRSA) of the brain and heart and is

in the hospital. Howler, thank you for all of the kind reviews you've left me, and I have the best wishes for your father.

God Bless,

- ManuscriptMaiden21


	21. Yet Another Note from the Writer

Hello, chaps and chapettes! Due to recent questions, I've decided to answer. No, I am NOT discontinuing the story! I'm just stuck in math tutoring. There's a difference. I'll try to update tomorrow or within the next 2 days. I appreciate all of your kind feedback and patience.

P.S. I hope you and your father are doing well, Howler.

Cheers!

ManuscriptMaiden21


End file.
